el pasado siempre vuelve
by mariaelena83
Summary: POR FIN EL ESPERADO EPILOGO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER MI PRIMER TESORO ENTREN A VER
1. Chapter 1

El pasado siempre vuelve

Sailor moon le pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

Notas de la autora: bueno este es mí primer fanfics espero que les guste

La desición de Serena

Hace seis meses, que estaba sola, Darien había vuelto a los estados unidos, así que tendría que estar sin él por un tiempo. Seya y sus hermanos habían regresado después de reconstruir su planeta. serena estaba más animada ya que se divertía mucho con él,

Pero no era lo mismo ya que solo lo veía como a un amigo o más bien como a un hermano, y sus pensamientos y corazón solamente le pertenecían a él, a su querido darien.

Estaban empezando las vacaciones y estaba muy nerviosa ya que darien llegaría dentro de esos días, la verdad era que no podía seguir así, esperándolo y a la vez pensando que encontraría a otra, todas las noches pensaba en él, tenía mucho miedo perderlo

El solo pensar que el encontraría una mujer más linda que ella, inteligente

Una persona con más cualidades que ella. Había tomado una dedición quizás se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida y estaba segura de ello, pero ya no podía más,

Esos pensamientos la atormentaban cada noche.

Estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a su amado darien, a la distancia lo reconoció

Como no reconocer al hombre de su vida

Darien:¡¡ serena!! -Dijo este abrazándola fuertemente, para luego besarla tiernamente en los labios.

Serena: bienvenido a casa - dijo luego de ese único beso que la llevó al cielo.

Darien: no sabes como te he extrañado princesita.- serena solo quedó en silencio - ¿estás bien? -dijo al verla tan callada

Serena: si no te preocupes, yo también te extrañé-dijo dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas-las muchachas te envían muchos saludos en la tarde Irán todas a tu departamento - mintió ya que ellas ya estaban en el, y habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa para darien, donde también estarían andrew y su hermana, además seya, taiki y yaten.

Darien se emocionó mucho al ver a todos sus amigos, toda la tarde rieron con as anécdotas de darien en el extranjero y también las historias de serena y las chicas en la preparatoria.

Darien: chicos muchas gracias por esta sorpresa.

Rey: no tienes nada que agradecer, aunque serena no quería pero ya sabes eres nuestro amigo y queríamos darte una sorpresa.

Mina: además no hay que dejar para marrato lo que puedes hacer ahora. Cuando te fuiste no tuvimos la oportunidad de despedirte.

Amy: mina es no hay que dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy

Mina: amy que importa además darien me entendió ¿verdad darien? dijo guiñándole un ojo al pelinegro. Este solo sonrió al darse cuenta que todo estaba igual, lo que lo incomodaba era serena, su princesita estaba muy callada, que pasaría por esa cabecita no podía dejar de pensar en eso. De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

Seya: bombom ya nos vamos - dijo este sonrojándose

Serena: gracias por venir seya, ustedes también taiki y yaten

Darien: vuelvan cuando quieran - dijo abrazando a serena por la cintura.

Yaten: gracias lo tendremos en cuenta.

Uno a uno fueron despidiéndose todos, solo quedan él y ella y el inesperado silencio.

Pasaron 10 minutos en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía como empezar, ella estaba muy nerviosa ya que su desición de terminar con él era definitiva, y solo quería huir de él, el amor de su vida, no quería dejarlo, era su vida su vida entera.

Darien: ¿serena te ocurre algo? Estás tan distante - dijo abrazándola, -dime princesita ¿Qué te atormenta? Acaso -dijo temblando no quería preguntar lo que tenia en mente, sacó fuerzas- ¿acaso no estás feliz de que este contigo?

Serena: yo…-dijo con un hilo en la garganta, apunto de llorar - debo irme - dijo separándose de él corriendo hacia la puerta, estaba a punto de irse cuando unas fuertes manos sujetaron las suyas.

Darien: espera serena por favor dijo suplicante serena sintió que su corazón iba a explotar, tenia toda la atención de su amado, él estaba ahí para ella. Se abrazó hacia él y comenzó a llorar, a llorar como una niña pequeña, darien sintió en su corazón el sufrimiento de ella, era el mismo sentimiento que sentía él cuando estaba lejos de ella. Pasaron un par de minutos así abrazados, no querían separarse pero era inevitable esa conversación que quizás cambiaria la historia del futuro Tokio de cristal.

Serena: darien tenemos que hablar dijo serena luego de tomar aire continuó esto no puede seguir así dijo entre sollozos debemos terminar.

Darien: serena ¿acaso es por seya? Dijo entre lágrimas ¿acaso lo amas a él?

Serena: nunca digas eso yo te amo, pero. empezó a decir, sabía bien que decir lo había ensayado durante semanas, pero los nervios y el miedo de perderlo eran más fuerte que ella misma, miró hacia la pared no quería verlo de frente, lo amaba tanto, pero no podían seguir así no podemos seguir así darien, ya no quiero seguir llorándote todas las noches, ya no más darien, no quiero seguir imaginándote con otra, todos los días es lo mismo, he bajado mis notas, no puedo concentrarme en nada, para mi es muy difícil seguir así .

Darien: serena mírame dijo tomando su rostro delicadamente con sus manos y si me quedo acá contigo, no quiero perderte eres mi vida, eres mi todo serena.

Serena: no darien por favor no quiero sentirme culpable, quiero que cumplas tus sueños y seas uno de los, no quiero que seas el mejor médico del mundo, es por eso que quiero separarme de ti, para que cumplas tus sueños, yo cumpliré los míos, aunque no sé que cosa estudiar - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, - lo que si sé es que algún día darien estaremos juntos, y ya nada nos separará, pero ahora debemos separarnos y cumplir nuestros sueños, sabes es gracioso por que siempre mi sueño ha sido casarme contigo, y formar nuestra familia, y sabes es el sueño más preciado, pero me pregunto ¿y que otro sueño tengo?, veo a mis amigas, mina quiere ser cantante, al igual que rey, lita una gran chef y amy una gran doctora, ¿ y yo darien? ¿Qué hay para mí? Debo descubrirlo y no quiero seguir así darien, siempre imaginando que encontrarás a una persona con mayores cualidades que yo, y tengo miedo sabes tengo mucho miedo perderte, es por eso que prefiero dejarte ir, y así no sentirme mal, si eso ocurre.

Darien: sabes, princesita, aunque me partes el alma -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, serena sintió estremecer al verlo llorar, - entiendo tu situación y además Quero que sepas que has madurado mucho princesita, y te dejaré ir, para que encuentres tu destino, pero escucha bien lo que te diré serena, una vez que el destino nos vuelva a unir, no volveré a dejarte, ¿me escuchas? - dijo, para luego acercarse más a ella y besarla, como nuca lo había echo, sabía que era una desición correcta, aunque le dolía, algún día estarían juntos y ya nada los separaría.

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo

El segundo se viene muy emocionante


	2. Chapter 2

El pasado siempre vuelve

Sailor moon le pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

Volver a empezar

Hace dos meses que el había regresado a los EEUU, habían terminado la relación de 3 años, 3 años que ella nunca olvidaría. Después de la larga conversación en que ella terminó con él, decidieron pasar juntos esas dos semanas de vacaciones de Darien, luego de eso ella quedó destrozada, ya que no sabía cuando volvería a verlo.

Seya, su amigo inseparable aprovechó la oportunidad de acercarse más a ella, de tal punto que la invitaba a salir y ella aceptada ya que quería despejarse y olvidar a Darien, pero era inútil, "no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza" les decía a sus amigas. Iban al parque y al cine juntos, lo pasaba bien junto a seya, de echo se sentía súper segura con él, pero el recuerdo de su querido Darien estaba frente a ella todas las noches. En esos días recibió una noticia que cambiaría su vida.

Ikuko: serena necesito hablar contigo

Serena: si, dime mamá

Ikuko: serena ¿recuerdas al tío Albert?

Serena: si, mamá es el que me decía cabecita de luna ¿cierto?

Ikuko: si, hija es él, he recibido una carta de él en Francia y quiere llevarte con él

Serena: ¿yo en Francia?

Ikuko: Si hija, piénsalo, allá hay harta oportunidad para que estudies.

Serena: ¿mamá pero que pasará con ustedes?

Ikuko: hija nosotros estaremos bien, debes pensar en tu futuro, ya hablé con tu padre y

él está de acuerdo conmigo en que debes buscar tu destino hija.

Serena: entonces ya no se hable más, me iré a Francia - dijo serena bien segura de si misma "es la única manera de olvidarte Darien"- pensó.

Las chicas estaban muy tristes por la desición de serena, pero era la oportunidad de que fuera alguien, y madurara por sí sola. Le hicieron una fiesta de despedida.

Serena: chicas muchas gracias por está fiesta.

Lita: serena debes esforzarte, para que seas una buena profesional

Amy: si serena no olvides que los estudios es muy importante para nuestras vidas

Mina: amy tu siempre aguafiestas, olvidémonos de los estudios y despidamos como

Dios anda a nuestra amiga.

Amy: mina es como Dios manda. - serena rió por los comentarios de minas.

Serena: gracias por todo su apoyo chicas.

Seya: bombom ¿podemos hablar?

Serena: si, dime - después que estaban solos

Seya: bombom quiero que sepas que estaré esperándote - luego se acercó a ella

Y le dio un tierno beso. Ella sintió una calidez muy dulce, pero el fantasma de Darien chiva seguía en su corazón.

Una semana después serena viajaba rumbo a Francia.

Notas de la autora. Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo

La semana siguiente subiré dos capítulos más

Hasta la próxima.


	3. nueva vecina

El pasado siempre vuelve

Vecina nueva

Sailor moon le pertenece a _**Naoko**_ _**Takeuchi.**_

Llevaba tres años de regreso en Japón, tenía 29 años y una exitosa carrera en medicina, Darien chiva, estaba cada día más apuesto, las jóvenes enfermeras lo veían como el hombre ideal, de hecho soñaban con él, era alto, de ojos celestes y una calida sonrisa que enamoraba a cualquier niña de 15 años que era examinada por él.

Ryoko: doctor

Darien: dígame señorita Ryoko

Ryoko: la señora Gálvez necesita operación urgente

Darien¿no es el doctor cortés el encargado de la paciente?

Ryoko: ese es el problema, está con vacaciones

Darien: entiendo, bueno señorita preparé todo operaremos ahora mismo

Ryoko: si doctor.

Hace dos años que había vuelto de Francia, tenía 24 años y un título en sus manos que la llenaba de orgullo, había estudiado administración hotelera internacional, y hoy había firmado para trabajar en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad del este, no pudo rechazar esa oportunidad sobre todo por que quien la recomendó fue su tío de Francia. Sus padres se habían quedado en la casa ya que el padre de serena tenía un buen empleo allí, y además sammy habían entrado a la misma universidad de darien y andrew. Se había mudado a un hermoso departamento cerca de su nuevo empleo, estaba arreglando su equipaje, cuando en eso tocan el timbre.

Ryoko: hola eres la nueva vecina.

Serena: si, hola soy serena.

Ryoko: mucho gusto serena soy ryoko, y soy tu vecina del 305, vivo a la vuelta del pasillo, el conserje me dijo que no eras de esta ciudad, así que vine para darte algunas indicaciones, bueno además soy miembra del directivo del edificio, así que en nombre de todos quería darte las bienvenida.

Serena: si, gracias, bueno ya que nos presentamos quisiera pedirte si me haces una lista de los lugares y direcciones del sector por favor si no es mucho la molestia.

Ryoko: para nada serena, no te preocupes lo haré.- en eso tocan el timbre, era un joven de cabello negro y una coleta, al verlo ryoko lo reconoció al tiro

Seiya: hola bombom, así que este es tu departamento - dijo dándole un beso a serena.

Serena: hola gracias por venir, veo que me trajiste las cosas restantes, muchas gracias

Ryoko¿eres seiya kou, el del grupo musical verdad?

Serena: seiya deja presentarte a una vecina, ella es ryoko

Seiya: mucho gusto ryoko

Ryoko: mucho gusto seiya – dijo muy entusiasmada la chica, luego añadió – vaya, que dirán mis compañeras de trabajo cuando les diga que conocí a uno del grupo Three Lights.

Serena: por cierto ryoko ¿en que trabajas?

Ryoko: bueno yo soy enfermera, bueno hace dos mses que empezé mi práctica, en el hospital del centro, y hoy fue mi segunda operación, estoy muy feliz, es tan hermoso salvar vídas – luego de darse cuenta de lo mucho que hablaba añadió – disculpen creo que los aburrí con mi charla.

Serena: para nada es muy bonita tu profesión, de hecho conozco a varias personas que se dedican a eso, tengo una amiga, amy ella es doctora.

Seiya: si , es una gran profesional además es la novia de mi hermano taiki, y lo único que habla mi hermano es de las operaciones de amy, es una gran doctora, estoy segura que te convertirás en una gran enfermera.

Ryoko: gracias, es lo mismo que me dice el doctor chiva – al oír estás palabras serena sintió como los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse, luego ryoko continúo - bueno yo me esfuerzo cada día, por ser una gran enfermera, además cuento con el apoyo de grandes doctores, como el doctor cortés la doctora kizawua, y el apuesto y encantador doctor chiva, que guapo es – al decir esto ryoko se sonrojó – disculpen creo que estoy hablando mucho – seiya solo rió con los comentarios de la joven muchacha

Seiya: jajaja no te preocupes además tu vecina habla mucho más que tú, dale un par de días y te contará su vida entera – luego tuvo que callar, luego que serena le daba una mirada asesina

Ryoko: bueno creo que debo irme, mañana tengo guardia, así que quiero descansar bien, para estar bien en la noche, adiós, luego de esto seiya y serena quedan solos.

Serena: si – dijo distraídamente, desde que la joven ryoko dijo el apellido chiva, no dejaba de preguntarse, si era él. – que tonta soy, debe estar en los estados unidos, o quizás en otra parte, debe ser alcance de apellido, pensaba serena.

Seiya: bombom te estoy hablando hace cinco minutos, que te ocurre estás muy distraída.

Serena: nada, no te preocupes, oye seiya que te dijeron mis padres

Seiya: bueno a tu padre no le agradó que viniera a dejarte las cosas, pero tu madre me ayudó a convencerlo – serena rió al escuchar eso, su padre siempre la veía su niñita.

Serena¿quieres tomar té?

Seiya: está bien bombom, pero después debo tomar el autobús

Para estar en casa a las diez de la noche, jaja, le prometí a tu padre que pasaría por su casa, para que se quedara tranquilo, tu sabes como es.

Serena: entiendo, bueno entonces pondré, agua a hervir para el té

Seiya: Ok bombom, pero no te tardes por favor

Serena: está bien vuelvo en seguida.

Seiya quedó muy preocupado por serena, se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que se puso al escuchar el apellido de darien¿acaso todavía piensas en él bombom?- seiya estaba muy intrigado, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que solo era un alcance de apellido, ya que darien chiva debería estar en los estados unidos, así que no le preocupaba tanto él, lo más probable era que estuviera casado, o quien sabe a lo mejor ya tendría hijos.

Lo que no se imaginaba era que en esos mismos instantes darien chiva estaba a muy pocos kilómetros de ellos, sentado en el escritorio de su departamento, mirando una antigua foto, en donde estaba junto a una joven de cabello rubio y dos moñas muy graciosas.

Darien: serena ¿Dónde estarás?

Nota de la autora: bueno aquí les dejé el tercer capítulo, dentro de muy poco será en gran encuentro, por supuesto este fanfics es un SD

ADIOS

HASTA EL SIGUIETE CAPITULO


	4. el pasado regresa

Sailor moon le pertenece a _**Naoko**_ _**Takeuchi**___

El pasado regresa

Llevaba tres semanas trabajando en aquel hotel, y hoy le habían dado una gran noticia, próximamente el hotel estaría de aniversario y querían que ella organizara todo, ya que estaban conformes con su desempeño, en esas semanas trabajo muy duro, además estaba haciendo amistad con su vecina, así que con ella se entretenía cada tarde, ya que seiya se había ido de gira junto a sus hermanos.

Serena: dime Ryoko que tienes que hacer la semana próxima

Ryoko: nada ¿Por qué?

Serena: la semana próxima hay una fiesta de disfraces así que tengo dos entradas para regalar, te gustaría ir?

Ryoko: claro que si – dijo la joven muy entusiasmada

Serena: de hecho si quieres te doy las dos y tu vez a quien elijes para invitar

Ryoko: invitaría al hombre de mi sueño – dijo la joven sonrojándose – pero no creo que acepte

Serena: el doctor chiva ¿verdad?

Ryoko: si, el doctor darien chiva

Serena: da… darien? – dijo la joven muy nerviosamente

Ryoko: si, así se llama el doctor que me gusta, es muy lindo la verdad que nunca he visto un hombre más bello que él - dijo la joven – ¿te pasa algo serena?

Serena: nada no te preocupes, es solo que tengo un poco de jaqueca

Ryoko: me imagino que debes estar muy cansada, te dejare sola para que descanses, hasta mañana y gracias por la invitación.

Serena: espera, iré a buscar las invitaciones

Fue hacia su habitación, su corazón y mente estaban muy perturbados, "darien chiva "se llama "darien chiva", estaba muy nerviosa ¿será solo casualidad de nombre y apellido? Cómo será posible que vivan en la misma ciudad, no podía entender esa gran coincidencia. Fue a despedir a Ryoko y luego fue a ducharse, todo lo daba vuelta, no podía sacárselo de la mente¿acaso nunca podre sacarte de mi cabeza darien? Tu recuerdo está regresando cada día "mi querido darien".

Al otro día

Ryoko: buenos días doctor ¿Cómo esta?

Darien: buenos días señorita Ryoko

Ryoko: doctor quería hacerle una pregunta

Darien: dime ¿ocurre algo?

Ryoko: la verdad…- comenzó la joven muy nerviosa - me dijeron que usted no sale nunca y bueno yo tengo unas invitaciones para una fiesta de disfraces y quería regalarle una para que se divierta.

Darien: gracias señorita, la verdad es que hace tiempo que mi vida es solamente trabajo y a veces creo que necesito un poco de aire, divertirme un poco, tomare en cuanta su invitación – luego de esto tomo su delantal y se fue rumbo a una operación, dejando a la joven enamorada muy contenta.

La semana paso muy rápido, el día de la fiesta había llegado todo estaba listo los invitados estaban llegando uno a uno, serena tenía un hermoso traje de princesa, se vistió de blanca nieves, y por supuesto un antifaz, todos los invitados llevaban uno. Lo que la tenía muy emocionada era que habían muchas personas disfrazadas de sailor moon era bueno saber que habían personas que la admiraban, también habían de sailor Júpiter, mars, Venus, y mercury, lo que la dejó con un poco de melancolía, fue ver a personas disfrazadas como el joven del antifaz, fue por un poco de bebida, cuando de repente choco con alguien.

Serena: disculpe

Darien: no se preocupe, yo tuve la culpa – al escuchar esa voz, estremeció, dio media vuelta y lo vio, era él, era tuxedo mask

Notas de la autora: espero que les guste, el próximo capítulo estará muy emocionante


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia le corresponde a la gran naoko

¿Nos conocemos?

Era él, era darien, estaba completamente segura, después de 7 años lo volvía a ver, aunque él estaba vestido de tuxedo mask, era su voz, su aroma. Por su parte él sintió una gran angustia en su pecho, no lo entendía, pero esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos color cielo, eran los mismos de su princesita.

Darien¿nos conocemos?

Serena: no – Cambió el tono de voz – no lo creo

Darien: claro – sonrió – si estamos disfrazados, quizás si nos quitamos los antifaz podremos conocernos mejor- estaba intrigado, esa joven era muy parecida a su serena, luego prosiguió –soy darien

Serena: yo soy blanca nieves – dijo sonriendo

Darien: jajaja mucho gusto blanca nieves, y dime donde están los enanitos ¿son celosos?- le dijo siguiendo la broma

Serena: vine sola, quedaron en el departamento, son muy pequeños para este tipo de fiesta.

Darien: entonces ¿estás sola?

Serena: bueno lo que pasa es que mi novio – se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero tuvo que seguir – está trabajando fuera de la ciudad – luego de una pausa – y ¿ dime viniste con tu novia o esposa?

Darien: estoy en trámites de separación

Serena¿SI?– su corazón dio un vuelco, no lo podía creer se había casado.

Darien: bueno después de verte quiero separarme de la soledad – dijo bromeando

Serena¿soledad? Bonito nombre ¿así se llama tu esposa?- darien solo rio la joven no entendió, no sabía que le pasaba con esa joven, pero en cuanto la vio le recordó a serena.

Darien: no, la verdad es que hace siete años que estoy solo, por eso te nombro a la soledad, ha sido mi compañera durante todos estos años, de hecho tienes los mismos ojos de mi ex novia, la misma mirada de serena.

Serena¿serena?

Darien: mi ex novia, así se llama

Serena¿y por qué se separaron?- luego se arrepintió de sus palabras - disculpa si no quieres no me dices

Darien: no te preocupes terminamos porque – no pudo seguir ya que una melodía muy conocida para ambos empezó a sonar – ¿me permite esta pieza señorita blanca nieves?

Serena: yo no sé si deba

Darien: por favor solo esta pieza es muy importante para mí.

Serena: bueno – "darien aun recuerdas esta canción"

La canción decía así

Mira mis ojos y veras que siento por ti

Explora en tu ser y al hallar no buscaras mas

Dime que sientes mi calor y que correspondes mi amor

Sabes que si todo lo que hago lo hago por ti

A serena le daba vuelta toda la cabeza, de pronto empezó a recordar todos los bellos momentos junto a su querido darien. Por su parte darien sintió a serena junto a el, sentía su aroma, su mirada junto a el, fue una noche mágica, para ambos, de pronto serena sintió la voz de darien nombrándola.

Darien: serena ¿donde estarás?

Serena: disculpa debo irme- sin más nada salió de ahí corriendo, y vuelta un mar de lagrimas

Darien: blanca nieves espera – la siguió el joven – quiero verte de nuevo-

Serena escucho esas últimas palabras, no se dio cuenta, pero de su cuello cayo un medallón, era un medallón musical, fue recogido por el joven enmascarado

Darien: no puede ser – el joven quedó pasmado luego de darse cuenta que esa joven era su princesita, estaba en las afueras del hotel, solo confundido, el sonido de esa medalla lo lleno de fuerzas y animo – serena te encontraré

Mientras tanto en un departamento llegaba una joven

Serena: darien, darien ¿Por qué¿Por qué tuviste que volver a mi vida? Después de todos estos años, estas acá nuevamente. Mi querido darien – se tiro a la cama y lloró, lloró toda la noche, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por el cansancio.

Notas de la autora: espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus mensajes.

Hasta la próxima


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor moon le pertenece a naoko takeuchi

El encuentro ¿será el desino?

Tenía los ojos hinchados, estuvo llorando todo el fin de semana, a pesar de todo iba a trabajar, tenía que seguir su vida, tenía que salir adelante. Salió de su departamento rumbo a su trabajo, estaba muy a gusto con sus compañeros, y la gente que estaba a su cargo la apreciaban mucho, por la calidez que tenía. Iba llegando a recepción cuando vio a un hombre de espaldas, lo reconoció inmediatamente, era él, se escondió en el pasillo- ¿Qué estará haciendo acá?-se pregunto – lo vio irse, se veía tan guapo, así sin su traje de tuxedo mask, solo era darien chiva, el joven que ella había conocido por un examen de 30 puntos. Se dirigió rumbo a recepción.

Andrea: hola serena

Serena: hola ¿Cómo estás?

Andrea: bien, pero tu señorita blanca nieves me debes una

Serena¿?

Andrea: viste al joven que acaba de irse

Serena: si…eh... ¿Qué quería? – dijo nerviosamente, cosa que la joven recepcionista noto

Andrea: quería saber sobre la joven blanca nieves, por supuesto que se quien es, por eso te dije que me debes una, eres toda una rompecorazones, y ese joven es súper apuesto.

Serena: te pido un favor, si ese joven vuelve dile que era una extranjera, no se dile que venía de la china, por favor nunca le digas donde trabajo

Andrea: serena ¿de dónde lo conoces?

Serena: es mi ex novio

Andrea: ese guapetón ¿tu novio¿Por qué lo dejaste escapar?- viendo el rostro triste de la joven se disculpo – disculpa no fue mi intención

Serena: no te preocupes, bueno debo irme

Andrea: si quieres conversar con alguien cuentas conmigo, digo solo si quieres podemos tomarnos un café y puedes desahogarte

Serena: te lo agradecería, en la tarde nos tomamos uno – dijo con una sonrisa forzada

Mientras tanto en otra ciudad, hablando más claramente, en un templo, 4 jóvenes y dos gatos hablaban muy tristemente

Luna: chicas la extraño mucho

Amy: si, yo igual

Lita¿creen que este bien?

Rey: por supuesto que sí, no se preocupen, ella ha madurado mucho, tiene que independizarse

Mina¡ya se habrán visto esos dos tortolitos! – dijo la sailor del amor con esa malicia que la caracteriza

Hotaru: el destino es el encargado de unirlos

Haruka: nuestros príncipes nacieron para estar juntos

Lita: chicas que gusto verlas de nuevo

Michiru: ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no les parece?

Amy: así es, mucho tiempo, chicas me pregunto si hicimos bien al ocultarle el paradero de darien a serena

Setzuna: Es el destino el encargado de volverlos a juntar

Mina: al menos están en la misma ciudad, ese es un indicio de que el destino los volverá a unir

Lita: mina tiene razón, darien tuvo que irse a trabajar allá y a serena le consiguieron trabajo allá, también estoy segura de que volverán a unirse, de eso no hay duda

Mientras tanto en la ciudad del este, estaban dos jóvenes sentadas en un elegante restaurant del centro

Andrea: serena dime ¿quieres hablar de tu ex novio? – Dijo y luego añadió – solo si tú quieres

Serena: si, quizás me haga bien desahogarme un poco – entonces empezó a relatarle como conoció a darien chiva, por supuesto sin agregar la historia del milenio de plata, ni de sailor moon, ni nada del futuro , la joven escuchó atentamente la historia, encontró muy gracioso como se conocieron

Andrea: por un examen de 30 puntos – rio la joven

Serena: no solo el examen, también fue un zapato, jajá un día le arroje un papel de confite, por que el niño que me gustaba me dijo que le gustaba las niñas rellenitas, fue por ese joven que supe cómo se llamaba,- siguió relatando la joven, Andrea quedo impresionaba se notaba que serena lo seguía queriendo, pero no quiso hacerle un comentario para no incomodarla, escuchaba atentamente la historia de la joven

Serena: así es como nos separamos

Andrea: lo dejaste escapar por qué encontrabas que eras inferior a el

Serena: entiende, yo era muy despistada, y el joven inteligente quería llegar a su altura que él estuviera con una mujer madura y no una tonta llorona, y tenía que separarme de él, todas las noches imaginaba que el encontraría a una persona madura más inteligente que yo

Andrea: serena, te has convertido en una mujer independiente, quizás ahora puedan estar juntos

Serena: no entiendes, tengo novio

Andrea: seiya el cantante, serena que tienes que los hombres que te conocen se vuelven locos por ti, en el hotel hay tres que tienes locos

Serena: las cosas que dices – dijo avergonzada

Andrea: siguiendo con la historia no crees que el destino quiera unirlos nuevamente

Serena: no lo sé, pero no puedo dejar a seiya, entiende, el ha sido muy bueno conmigo

Andrea: pero no por ello vas a sacrificar tu felicidad

Serena: no se qué hacer, desde que vi a darien, no dejo de pensar en él

Andrea: serena aun lo amas ¿verdad?

Serena: yo nunca he dejado de amarlo – dijo con una pequeña lágrima

Mientras en el hospital de la ciudad

Darien: señorita Ryoko quisiera hablar con usted

Ryoko: dígame doctor

Darien: quisiera darles las gracias por invitarme el día de la fiesta

Ryoko: entonces quiere decir que fue

Darien: así es y fue un día muy especial para mí, quisiera agradecerle con una invitación a cenar ¿le parece?

Ryoko: si, me encantaría doctor

Darien: bueno que le parce si después del trabajo vamos a cenar

Ryoko: si, como usted diga doctor – dijo sonrojándose

Luego del trabajo fueron rumbo a un restaurant, darien estaba muy guapo

Darien: dígame señorita como se ha sentido en el hospital

Ryoko: muy bien doctor, todos han sido muy gentiles conmigo

Darien: todos estamos conforme con tu desempeño, si sigues así es muy probable que quedes trabajando con nosotros, una vez terminada tu práctica.

Ryoko: gracias, por sus palabras doctor, voy a trabajar duro para que así sea

Darien: - mirando hacia fuera- bueno señorita creo que se avecina una tormenta ¿quiere que la lleve a su casa?

Ryoko: si, por supuesto – caminaron hacia el auto de darien, pero la tormenta comenzó muy fuerte, quedaron empapados, una vez llegando al auto, se fueron rumbo al departamento de Ryoko

Ryoko: doctor no gusta pasar, esta empapado no quiero que el doctor más solicitado del hospital se enferme

Darien: no quiero causarle problemas señorita

Ryoko: pierda cuidado doctor, además tengo ropa de mi hermano, el siempre se queda en mi departamento, estoy segura que le queda buena

Darien: está bien

Después de esa charla se fueron hacia el departamento de Ryoko, en tanto en el departamento de serena había mucha tensión

Seiya: bombón ¿Qué te ocurre¿No te gusto que viniera a verte?

Serena: es que estoy un poco enferma, eso es todo – mintió – por supuesto que estoy feliz de verte ¿quieres tomar un café?

Seiya: por supuesto bombón sabes que me encanta todo lo que preparas

Serena: no exageres

Seiya: de verdad que no exagero

Serena: está bien joven, creo que mejor me voy a preparar café – se fue rumbo a la cocina, puso agua en el hervidor, nos se dio cuenta y le puso demasiada agua luego lo puso a hervir, pero algo fallo y el hervidor se quemo,

Seiya: que te pasó bombón, sale mucho humo – dijo al llegar a la cocina

Serena: se quemo el hervidor, tendré que comprar uno nuevo

Seiya: bombón a ti solamente te ocurren estas cosas – dijo riendo

Serena: espera acá iré donde Ryoko, a ver si me presta por unos segundos su hervidor

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de la joven enfermera

Ryoko: doctor siéntase como en su casa, iré adentro a buscarle ropa

Mientras tanto darien empezó a quitarse la camisa, ya que estaba empapado, solamente quedo con una polera de manga corta, dándole una hermosura a sus músculos, que no dejaba indiferente a nadie, fue entonces cuando sonó el timbre¿Quién será?- pensó el joven, no quería abrir, ya que no estaba apto para cualquier visita, pensarían que él era más que amigo de la joven y no quería dar esa impresión fue entonces cuando la joven enfermera llego para rescatarlo de la incómoda situación

Ryoko: iré a abrir- dijo la joven- abrió la puerta y se encontró con su joven vecina – hola ¿Cómo estás? Pasa por favor, - la joven no dejo hablar a serena solo asintió y paso- doctor – le dijo a darien quien estaba de espaldas, y aun no veía a la recién llegada – ire a buscarle la ropa de mi hermano – se retiro - ¿doctor?- pensó serena. Miro al joven de espaldas y su corazón dio un salto al reconocerlo - ¡Dios mío! es él – quiso huir pero una voz la dejo helada

Darien: disculpe que le dé la espalda – dijo girando hacia ella- tal vez pensará que la señorita Ryoko y yo- no pudo seguir ya que la vio, era ella era serena, - se….re…..na- quedaron algunos segundos así, mirándose el uno a l otro, fue eterno ese silencio, pero fue serena quien lo rompió

Serena: yo... debo irme – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, como podía ser tan débil estaba llorando delante de él, darien igual tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas, era ella su princesita, por fin la encontró después de todos esos años de angustias sin saber de su querida serena

Ryoko: ya volví - dijo inocente- doctor, aquí le traje la ropa de mi hermano – serena trato de limpiarse las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban – serena te ocurre algo tienes los ojos rojos

Serena: lo que pasa es que se ha acaba de quemar mi hervidor y salió mucho humo, todavía me duelen los ojos- mintió

Ryoko: ahh, eso suele pasar

Serena: de hecho vine para pedirte tu hervidor, solo por un momento por favor, mañana comprare uno nuevo

Ryoko: entiendo, hare algo mejor tengo una tetera, bueno ya sé que no se usan mucho pero igual te puede servir

Serena: gracias te lo agradecería mucho

Ryoko: esperen un momento – dijo – luego añadió- disculpen no los he presentado – dijo mirando a ambos- doctor ella es mi vecina serena tsukino- luego le dijo a serena – serena el es el doctor darien chiva

Darien: mucho gusto señorita- luego tomo sus manos y le dio un beso en ellas, a Ryoko le pareció exagerado, pero el doctor era bien caballero, así que no le dio mayor importancia

Serena: mucho gusto – dijo ella roja como la grana misma

Ryoko: bueno volveré enseguida

Darien: así que eres su vecina, dime ¿Dónde vives¿En qué numero Vives¿Al lado o quizás al frente?

Serena: no tengo por qué decirte, ente tu y yo ya no hay nada – dijo fríamente

Darien: serena que te ocurre ¿Por qué estas tan indiferente?- no recibió respuesta ya que la joven enfermera llego al instante

Ryoko: serena, acá está el encargo, espero que te sirva – luego agrego – por qué no te quedas con nosotros, y tomamos café

Serena: lo que pasa es que – comenzó muy nerviosa, tarde o temprano el se enteraría – estoy ocupada con….- no pudo seguir ya que fue interrumpida

Ryoko: ahh estas con tu novio¿verdad? - darien quedo helado

Darien¿novio? – dijo, pero solo serena se dio cuenta de la intención de su pregunta

Ryoko: mi vecina serena es novia de seiya kou él y sus hermanos tienen un grupo que se llama

Darien: Three Lights – termino darien

Ryoko: si así es, bueno serena ves tras tu enamorado, y dale saludos de mi parte

Serena: gracias así lo haré – luego agrego – hasta luego doctor chiva

Darien: hasta luego señorita tsukino

Continuara…………….

Notas de la autora: BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL REECUENTRO LA PROXIMA SEMANA SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ¿Qué PASARA? DEJARA SERENA A SEIYA?¿ LUCHARA DARIEN POR EL AMOR DE SU VIDA?

NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TITULADO : nunca deje de amarte


	7. nunca deje de amarte

Sailor moon le pertenece a naoko takeuchi

Nunca deje de amarte

Al salir del departamento, serena sintió su corazón desgarrar, había tenido frente a ella al amor de su vida, a su querido darien. "serena, que tonta eres, como lo puedes amar, después de todo este tiempo" - se decía así misma, la princesa de la luna. Sintió un poco de celos, ya que estaba en el departamento con Ryoko, luego recordó la noche de la fiesta- hace siete años que estoy solo – "está soltero, aún no se ha casado, y yo estoy con seiya."¡seiya! Me está esperando, se seco las lágrimas y se dirigió hacia su departamento.

En el departamento de Ryoko:

Darien: dígame señorita Ryoko, desde cuando conoce a la señorita tsukino

Ryoko: hace un algunas semanas se mudo a este departamento, ya que le queda cerca de su trabajo, ella me dio las entradas para la fiesta, trabaja en el hotel

Darien¿y en que trabaja?

Ryoko: bueno ella es administradora hotelera

Darien: ahh, bueno señorita, creo que debo irme, la tormenta ya paso

Ryoko:: pero ¿no quiere tomar un poco de te?

Darien: bueno, está bien -"serena debo saber más de ti" pensó el hombre del antifaz

Volviendo con la princesa de la luna

Seiya: bombón, porque demoraste tanto, pensé que te habían raptado – dijo un poco burlon

Serena: jajaja que chistoso, sabes que nadie puede con la gran sailor moon- responde presumiendo- trataba de no demostrarlo pero estaba súper nerviosa, como no estarlo si a poca distancia de ella estaba el hombre que aun no podía olvidar.

Seiya: bombón, estas bien, te estoy hablando, parece que estas en la luna

Serena: lo siento seiya, lo que pasa es que tengo dolor de cabeza, eso es todo

Seiya: y porque no me lo dijiste antes, si quieres te dejo descansar, aunque sabes que feliz me quedo acompañándote

Serena: ni lo sueñes, además tus hermanos te esperan y no quiero que piensen cosas que no son – seiya se había comprado hace poco un auto, ya que la distancia de Juuban y la ciudad del este era de dos horas y media, así podía ir a ver a su novia siempre que pudiera,

Seiya: bombón, sabes no había podido decirte pero tengo que seguir con la gira, mañana tengo ensayo y pasado mañana seguiremos

Serena: si, no te preocupes - dijo aliviada, ella prefería estar sola esa semana, ahora que apareció darien, sabía que tenía que estar bien mentalmente, y al estar con seiya la confunde más.

Mientras en el pasillo

Ryoko: muchas gracias por traerme doctor

Darien: muchas gracias a usted, no sabe cómo me ha alegrado el día – al escuchar esto Ryoko se sonrojo – adiós señorita – salió del departamento, iba rumbo al ascensor, cuando escucho una risa muy conocida, se escondió en un pasillo y al abrirse la puerta vio a serena y a seiya.

Seiya: bombón, cuídate siiii no me gustaría que algo te pasara en estos días – dijo besándola – darien sintió un vuelco en su corazón y decidió no seguir mirando

Serena: debes irte luego, se te va hacer tarde – dijo nerviosa

Seiya: si cuídate, te llamare luego – luego se fue hacia el ascensor. Darien se dirigió hacia el departamento de serena, luego se quedo unos minutos en la puerta no quería perderla, aunque ya la había perdido, pero tenía que luchar, era la mujer de su vida y no quería dejarla, no ahora que la encontró , decidido toco el timbre

Serena: seiya! Fue hacia la puerta – seiya te dije que no puedes….

Darien: no soy seiya

Serena: da...ri...en

Darien¿puedo pasar?

Serena: no deberías estar aquí – le decía mientras darien entraba y cerraba la puerta

Darien: serena por qué huyes de mí ¿¿por qué?? - luego la tomó las manos y la atrajo hacia él

Serena: darien suéltame me estas lastimando

Darien: serena mírame – le dijo, pero serena miraba hacia otro lugar luego lo enfrento

Serena: darien por favor suéltame, yo estoy con seiya ¡entiéndelo! – sentencio

Darien soltó lentamente sus manos, se arrepintió de haberle gritado así, pero no quería que el descubriera su verdad, que aun lo amaba.

Darien: serena ¿lo amas? – serena quedo en silencio. "como puedes preguntarme eso, si supieras que estoy tan contenta al verte, mi darien".

Serena: es asunto mío si lo amo o no – no pudo seguir ya que tocaron el timbre, se dirigió a ver quién era – es seiya, por favor escóndete, ve a mi habitación, está a la derecha del pasillo, el nunca va hacia allá – al escuchar sus palabras, darien arqueo una ceja y luego sonrió- "acaso entre ustedes no ha pasado nada mi cabeza de chorlito" – se dirigió hacia la habitación de serena y esperó, mientras tanto serena le abrió a seiya

Serena¡seiya¿Qué haces aquí?

Seiya: discúlpame bombón, lo que pasa es que se quedaron mis llaves

Mientras en la habitación de serena, darien observaba una fotografía de ella y de seiya, tomo el cuadro, y los contemplo, "te vez tan feliz con el serena," del cuadro cayo una fotografía, al recogerla darien quedo sorprendido, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, eran ella y él, la guardo nuevamente detrás de la fotografía principal, pero al hacerlo choco con algo y tropezó.

Seiya:¿Qué fue eso?

Serena:¿Qué cosa?

Seiya: viene de tu habitación, quizás es un ladrón

Serena: seiya, las cosas que dices, mira deje la ventana abierta quizás fue el viento que botó algo

Seiya: pero mejor vamos a ver – darien abrió la ventana y luego se fue al balcón, en cuanto llegaron serena se apresuro hasta su balcón y vio a darien sonriendo por la situación, luego cerro la ventana para que seiya no viera a darien

Serena: viste era eso , deje la ventana abierta

Seiya: bombón ¿qué significa esto?

Serena¿? – serena quedo helada al ver la fotografía

Seiya: darien, darien siempre está presente como un fantasma que nunca quiere irse – mientras tanto el príncipe de la tierra escuchaba divertidamente la conversación. "soy más que un fantasma seiya, soy de carne y hueso". Decía entre si el príncipe

Serena: por favor seiya habla más despacio

Seiya: perdóname bombón, sabes que me moriría si me dejaras por él, pero que tonto quizás el está casado y con hijos y yo pensando en el, discúlpame – le dio una sonrisa – ahora será mejor que me vaya no quiero seguir en tu habitación – serena se sonrojo – sabes que te esperare hasta que nos casemos

Serena: gracias seiya-

Darien:" lo sabía"

Seiya¿Qué fue eso?

Serena¿Qué cosa?

Seiya: una voz desde tu balcón

Serena: las cosas que dices – se dirigió hacia el balcón luego le entrego una mirada asesina a darien, quien estaba divirtiéndose con la situación, a el no le importaba si seiya lo descubría, Ya que quería luchar por ella. Por suerte para serena, en el balcón del piso de arriba estaban conversando – son los vecinos de arriba - le decía antes de que seiya se acercara al balcón y viera a darien, luego juntó la ventana y se dirigió a despedir a seiya, después volvió a su habitación y encontró a darien en su cama - ¿ qué haces?

Darien: estoy descansando

Serena: será mejor que nos vayamos adentro – dijo nerviosa, no quería estar ahí con el

Darien¿Por qué? Acaso te traen recuerdos estar aquí conmigo

Serena: mira no se tu, pero yo me voy al living – se dirigió hacia el living, minutos después llego darien – será mejor que te vayas darien

Darien: no me iré hasta que me responda la pregunta que te hice

Serena: no tengo por que responderte ahora quiero que salgas de mi vida

Darien¿estás segura? La atrajo hacia él, y luego la obligo a mirarlo

Serena: suéltame, suel… - no pudo seguir ya que darien la estaba besando, al principio trato de detenerlo pero poco a poco fue cediendo, y toda la intención de detenerlo desapareció. Estaban de nuevo juntos, como hace tiempo atrás, no importaba nadie, no importaba Ryoko ni seiya, solo los dos, pasaron los minutos y poco a poco ese beso fue aumentando de intensidad, hasta que serena reaccionó y se soltó de él – darien es una locura por favor ¡entiéndelo!

Darien: serena "SERENA NUNCA DEJE DE AMARTE"

Serena: ahora estoy con seiya acaso no puedes comprenderlo darien

Darien: pero no lo amas,

Serena: por favor déjame sola, necesito estar sola, le decía con lagrimas, al verla llorar darien, se acerco a ella y la abrazó

Darien: serena, una vez te dije que cuando el destino volviera a juntarnos no volvería a dejarte – luego volvió a besarla pero decidió dejarla al darse cuenta que serena no le respondía como antes, "serena estas sufriendo"- pensó – será mejor que me vaya

Serena: si – dijo la joven, lo amaba tanto pero estaba atada a seiya.

Darien: serena, no volveré a molestarte, pero eso no significa que renuncio a ti, eso nunca, te amo demasiado, ahora que te encontré no te dejare ir nuevamente, ya no – le dijo luego añadió – creo que esto es tuyo – sacándose la medalla del cuello

Serena: gracias, lo estaba buscando hace días

Darien: se te cayó el día de la fiesta, blanca nieves – le sonrió y luego se marcho dejando a serena echa un mar de lagrimas

Serena: darien, mi darien – decía la princesa tocándose los labios, sonrió al recordar los besos de darien

Notas de la autora: bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo

Dejen reviews

Hasta la próxima


	8. Chapter 8

Una noche para recordar

"han pasado dos semanas desde que te vi, te habrás rendido, mi querido darien" – pensaba una joven rubia mientras se peinaba su larga cabellera. Estas dos últimas semanas sin verlo han sido un verdadero martirio para la princesa de la luna, cada día sale de su trabajo con la esperanza de encontrarlo en la salida, de ver aquellos hermosos ojos color cielo, pero él no estaba ahí, cada noche soñaba con él, ese sueño lo tenía desde que se enamoro de él, lo veía junto a ella en el altar

Sueño

Estaba caminando feliz junto a darien, todos sus amigos y su familia estaban junto a ellos

"felicidades" les decían

Serena: darien finalmente estamos casados

Darien: serena ya no te dejare ir

Serena: darien

Darien: serena

Serena: soy feliz – darien se acerca a ella y la besa

Fin del sueño

Serena despierta, "siempre el mismo sueño, tu y yo juntos en el altar, mi querido darien". Trata de dormir pero no puede, el recuerdo de aquel sueño la desvela - acaso será ese nuestro destino mi darien, tu y yo juntos en el altar, aquel pensamiento la hace sonreír, le encantaba la idea de estar junto a él en el altar, pero el solo hecho de estar junto a seiya la deja muy triste, muchas veces ha querido terminar con él, pero algo no la deja, el siempre ha estado hay para ella, desde el día que volvió de parís y aun las veces que ella iba de vacaciones a ver a sus padres, el siempre la invitaba a salir. Poco a poco sus ojos fueron cerrándose pero su corazón y sus pensamientos le pertenecían a una sola persona a Darien chiva.

Había sido un día muy agotador, ya que estaba preparando un banquete para una empresa muy importante de la ciudad, iba camino a su departamento, cuando se sintió observada, miro para todas partes y no vio a nadie "que extraño "- pensó. Una cuadra más atrás de ella es encontraba un joven alto de ojos azules, "que tonto eres, porque no te acercas a ella" decía para sí mismo. Desde hace dos semanas tenia la misma rutina, se iba desde el hospital al hotel donde trabaja serena, y luego veía a serena salir de su trabajo, se daba cuenta que tenía muchos pretendientes, o eso parecía, siempre la veía rodeada de jóvenes apuestos, por lo que veía para ella eran solo compañeros, nunca dejaba que la llevaran a su departamento, sonreía al verla tan feliz, se dio cuenta que serena amaba su trabajo, cada día la veía sonriente, vestida muy sofisticadamente. antes ella no se vestía muy a la moda que digamos, pero a él eso nunca le importó, siempre vio en serena esa niña dulce y amable, eso ultimo fue lo que más lo enamoro de ella, su amabilidad con las personas ese amor incondicional por su prójimo, "nunca debí dejarte mi cabeza de chorlito."

Llego a su departamento, estaba agotadísima, se dirigió hacia su contestador

Mama ikuko: hola hija¿Cómo estás?, bueno te llamo para saber si vas a pasar la fiesta de navidad con nosotros, bueno eso es, tu padre y tu hermano te mandan sus cariños adiós.

Seiya: hola bombón te llamaba para decirte que hoy termino la gira, así que mañana estaré por allá, adiós bombón te quiero.

Amy: hola serena como estas, supe que has tenido bastante trabajo, quisiera saber si vas a venir para navidad, para organizar una pequeña reunión con todas, hablando de ellas te envían cariños, adiós y cuídate si puedes contéstame por favor

Darien: serena – sintió gran alegría al escuchar su voz – te llamaba para decirte -luego escucho como hablaba solo - que tonto eres darien ehh bueno quería saber si quieres cenar.. no no puedo. Te llamare otro día cuídate – serena se sorprendió, después de dos semanas sin verlo ni oír su voz, el se había animado a llamarla y además quería invitarla a salir, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre, se asombro al ver a la persona tras la puerta

Serena¿Qué haces aquí?

Darien: serena yo…. – lentamente camino hacia el departamento, cerró la puerta y se acerco hacia ella, - se acerco a sus labios y la beso, la beso tiernamente, no quería separarse de ella, era su vida entera. Por su parte serena solo se dejo besar y lentamente empezó a corresponderle, lo amaba tanto no quería terminar ese beso, de hecho empezó cada vez mas apasionado. Pero fue darien quien termino ese beso, a decir verdad ella quedo sorprendida, ya que quería seguir sintiendo sus besos

Darien: serena, yo vine porque quiero invitarte a cenar, por favor no me digas que no, solo por esta noche quiero cenar contigo solo por hoy, mañana veremos que sucede. – serena quedo unos segundos en silencio, sabía que al otro día volvería seiya y quería estar con darien, necesitaba estar con él, sentirlo cerca.

Serena: está bien darien, solo por hoy acepto cenar contigo – luego agrego - mañana regresa seiya, y tal vez no podamos… - empezó muy nerviosa- tal vez ya no podamos vernos más – dijo con tristeza

Darien: entonces vendré por ti mas tarde a las nueve ¿te parece bien?

Serena: si, me parece

Darien: entonces nos veremos en la noche

Serena: si,. – no alcanzo a decir mas ya que darien le robo un pequeño beso

Miro su reloj, eran las 5:30, así que tenía tiempo para ducharse y buscar un lindo vestido para la cena con darien, estaba nerviosa, pero a la vez feliz, lo que más la tenía contenta era que su acompañante era darien, por eso tenía que usar algo especial, buscó en su ropero, aunque tenía ropa muy elegante y a la moda, no había ninguna pieza que le gustara, después recordó un hermoso vestido que vio en una tienda muy cerca de donde vivía, vio nuevamente su reloj, ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde "alcanzo a comprarme ese vestido" – pensó . una vez en la tienda reconoció el vestido que le gustaba y sonrió al verlo ahí, pensó que ya no estaba, aunque era muy costoso no le importo ya que quería lucir hermosa para él.

Darien estaba en su departamento pensando en la cita que tenía con aquella rubia, su serena, su princesita. "hoy te pediré que vuelvas conmigo princesa" decía entre si el joven del antifaz. "serena volverías conmigo", no mejor "serena por favor vuelve conmigo", o tal vez serena ¿podemos darnos otra oportunidad? No no darien piensa como recuperarla como decirle que vuelva contigo que la amas –pensaba el príncipe de la tierra.

Eran las 8: 55 de la noche esta casi lista solo le faltaba un poco de labial, estaba frente a su espejo, se sentía segura, sabía que con ese vestido le demostraría a darien lo bella que era, que vanidosa eres serena, se decía así misma, llevada un hermoso vestido rojo, con un pequeño descote, y un hermoso peinado," que cambios has tenido serena,, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por el timbre " llego" se dirigió hacia la puerta y al abrir se encontró con un hermoso joven de esmoquin blanco y una rosa en su lado derecho, no se percato pero darien llevaba algo en sus manos

Serena: hola darien pasa – este quedo perplejo al verla, estaba tan hermosa, parecía una princesa, aunque para el sí lo era, era su princesa,

Darien: serena, esta preciosa. – esto último hizo a serena sonrojarse

Serena: gracias, tu también te vez muy bien.

Darien: te traje este ramo de rosas – dijo extendiendo su mano para luego entregárselo,

Serena: están preciosas darien muchas gracias. Pero pasa, las dejare en un jarro con agua

Darien: aquí te espero,

Serena: no tardare- luego se dirigió hacia la cocina, coloca las hermosas rosas rojas en una jarra con agua, y se dirigió donde la esperaba darien – bueno ¿nos vamos? – le dijo embozándole una sonrisa – luego salieron del edificio y se acercaron al auto de darien, antes de que serena abriera la puerta darien se apresuro y le abrió – adelante princesa de la luna

Serena: muchas gracias príncipe de la tierra, se subieron al auto, para luego ir rumbo a un elegante restaurant que darien había reservado, a orillas de una playa que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad,

Mozo: señor chiva, por favor síganme

Darien: gracias, siguieron al mozo, quien los guio hacia una mesa muy apartada, estaba en el balcón del restaursant, la vista era hermosa ya que el la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, y las estrellas iluminaban y hacían aquella noche muy especial. Egaron a la mesa, y luego el garzon le entrego la carta

Serena: muchas gracias darien este lugar es hermoso

Darien: es lo mínimo que mereces serena

Serena: gracias – dijo sonrojándose, -te das cuenta lo hermosa que esta la luna, tiene un brillo especial

Darien: quizás es una señal de que esta feliz porque su princesa lo está ¿o me equivoco?

Serena: si darien, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí contigo, le dijo firmemente – luego quedaron mirándose un par de segundos, ninguno de los dos quería dejar de mirar al otro, estaban tan felices, estaban juntos y eso era lo más importante. La cena fue muy agradable hablaron de todo, de la vida de serena en Francia, de los logros de darien como médico, y también recordaron muchas cosas de su pasado, sobre todo de cómo se conocieron,

Darien¿recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos serena?

Serena: como no olvidarlo si te comportantes tan grosero, bueno yo también lo fui, pero estaba indignada, me llamaste cabeza de chorlito, bueno en ese tiempo no eran tan buena estudiando pero con el tiempo aprendí, a organizar mi horario de estudio,, - luego agrego y recuerdas cuando te di con mi zapato jajaja

Darien: cómo olvidarlo si me dolió, te das cuenta que siempre que nos encontramos me golpeabas, ahh también recuerdo ese día que me tiraste con un dulce porque te estaba molestando ya que estabas comiendo demasiado

Serena: si lo recuerdo, lo que pasa es que Andrew me dijo que le gustaban las jovencitas rellenitas y quería engordar

Darien: ahh, que bueno que él nunca correspondió a tu amor, a lo mejor hubiese peleado por ti con él y créeme lo hubiera hecho

Serena: que te parece si nos vamos – dijo para terminar esa conversación, estaba muy intranquila al recordar su pasado junto a él.

Darien: está bien. Pago la cuenta y luego se aproximaron hacia el auto de darien – serena ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo a la playa?

Serena: bueno, además la noche está muy hermosa ¿no lo crees?

Darien: si, es verdad, pero no tanto como tu

Serena: gracias- en eso se dirigieron hacia la playa, serena se saco sus zapatos y camino por la orilla del mar. Al verla sonreír darien pensó que ese era el momento para pedirle que volviera con el

Darien: serena podemos hablar

Serena: dime ¿Qué te sucede?

Darien: bueno es que yo… no alcanzo a decir nada ya que serena lo mojo, - oye me estas mojando

Serena: porque no te mojas los pies el agua está muy rica

Darien: está bien.- estuvieron jugando con el agua un par de minutos, rieron y corrieron por la playa aunque serena estaba muy incómoda por el vestido, en un impulso por mojar a darien tropezó y cayó en los brazos de su amado, quedaron a centímetros de distancia, mirándose, darien acerco lentamente sus labios y la beso, la beso largamente, por su parte serena también respondió a los besos de él, no quería que ese momento acabara lo amaba tanto, era el amor de su vida, no quería dejarlo ir, pero seiya, seiya – darien detente, por favor, dijo alejándose de el

Darien: serena, vuelve conmigo, por favor, yo te amo te amo con toda mi alma

Serena: darien yo… yo…también te amo, pero…

Darien¿pero qué? Serena nos amamos acaso no podemos estar juntos, acaso es por seiya ¿verdad? Es por él, acaso vas a renunciar a tu felicidad, por seiya

Serena: entiende por favor, el ha sido my bueno conmigo, no puedo hacerle esto no puedo, dijo llorando, darien la abrazo,

Darien: serena, no puedo renunciar a ti, ahora que se que me amas, ya no puedo, olvidarte, ni alejarte de mi vida, ya lo hice una vez, se acerco nuevamente a ella y la beso…….

Bueno amigas aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo, les agradezco a todas mis lectoras, espero que sigan leyendo

Adelanto: una navidad muy especial¿desmayo¿Mareos? Un encuentro con su familia y amigas

Todo esto y mucho más en él

Siguiente capítulo

Hasta la próxima.


	9. UN EMBARAZO COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD

El pasado siempre vuelve

SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A SU AUTORA

Capitulo anterior

Serena: entiende por favor, el ha sido my bueno conmigo, no puedo hacerle esto no puedo, dijo llorando, darien la abrazo,

Darien: serena, no puedo renunciar a ti, ahora que se que me amas, ya no puedo, olvidarte, ni alejarte de mi vida, ya lo hice una vez, se acerco nuevamente a ella y la beso…….

Un embarazo como regalo de navidad

¡Embarazada¡No puedo estar embarazada!, grito la princesa del reino lunar¿Por qué¿Por qué?, porque a mí, gritaba la joven. Tenía en sus manos un tez de embarazo, y para su pesar era positivo, "estoy esperando un bebe de mi darien¿será rini?, si debes ser tu mi pequeña diablita,". Empezó a llorar, lloro largamente, hasta quedar completamente dormida.

Semanas antes

Esa noche en que salió con darien, estaban tan emocionados de estar juntos que serena no se dio cuenta pero poco a poco sus besos fueron aumentando de intensidad e incluso no puso reclamo cuando él la llevo a su departamento y le hizo el amor, al otro día serena se fue tempranamente ha su departamento ya que llegaba seiya, desde esa noche no volvió a verlo, ya que ella misma le dijo que era su despedida

Había estado durante dos semanas con nauseas y mareos, un día llego al trabajo y mientras estaba en el salón del hotel, sus ojos empezaron a nublarse, hasta que despertó en una habitación.

ANDREA: hasta que despertaste bella durmiente.

Serena: Andrea, que me ocurrió

Andrea: te desmayaste, y Jorge te trajo hasta esta habitación,

Serena: ya veo, lo que pasa es que hace días que no he comido bien, ya que he estado organizando todo para la navidad – mintió la joven, la verdad la conocía muy bien, hace días que estaba sospechando de un posible embarazo, además que tenía dos semanas de atraso, y para ella no era normal,

Andrea¿verdad es eso serena? No será otra enfermedad que dura 9 meses

Serena: cómo crees – dijo un tanto nerviosa, cosa que su joven amiga noto

Andrea: amiga sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Serena: gracias, yo….- sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse

Andrea: serena¿estás?

Serena: no se hace días que estoy rara, además tengo dos semanas de atraso, ahora este desmayo, en la mañana vómitos y nauseas, no sé qué pensar, estoy muy asustada, no puedo estar embarazada¡no puedo!

Andrea: amiga no serás la primera ni la última mujer que se embaraza¿seiya ya lo sabe?

Serena: ese es el problema el no es el padre

Andrea: entonces el padre es…

Serena: darien chiva el hombre de mi vida

Quedaron de acuerdo de comprar una tez de embarazo para serena, luego de eso ella decidió hacérselo en su departamento, estaba muy nerviosa pero tendría que hacerlo para comprobar sus sospechas.

Actualidad

Tenía unos días libres así que decidió ir a una clínica particular, no quería que Ryoko se enterara ya que le diría a darien, estaba feliz de estar esperando a rini, pero estaba muy aterrada, ya que no sabía que decirle a seiya, al menos en estos días se iría a pasar la navidad con su familia, su jefe le ordeno que descansara, ya que estaba muy estresada, aun que la verdad solo la conocían Andrea y ella. Estaba muy emocionada, después de tantos meses vería nuevamente a sus amigas y su familia, aunque sus padres iban de vez en cuando a visitarla, la idea de ver nuevamente a las chicas la tenia feliz, quería contarles todo ya que eran sus amigas y siempre se daban consejos unas a otras.

"Lo más probable es que rei me regañe, y tal vez Haruka quiera que darien se haga responsable, que voy hacer con ella, no puede obligar a darien a que este conmigo además seiya- sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse al recordar a su novio.- no puedo decirle, no puedo decirle que lo engañe con darien, el ha sido tan bueno conmigo

Mientras, darien recibió una llamada de su amigo Andrew

Darien: diga

Andrew: hola darien soy Andrew

Darien: hola, como estas?

Andrew: bien, mira te llamo para invitarte para la cena de navidad, como cada año siempre te he invitado, y ahora que estas acá en Japón, quisiera que vinieras, para que pases la navidad con mi familia y conmigo¿Qué te parece amigo?

Darien: me gustaría Andrew, pero ya tengo planes, quizás en otro momento, pero gracias amigo.

Andrew: bueno amigo, entonces que pases unas lindas fiestas navideñas

Darien: gracias tu igual y saluda a tu familia de mi parte

Andrew: gracias, adiós amigo,- luego colgó – lo intente

Lita: bueno pero no podemos decir que no lo intentamos

Andrew: quise decirle, pero mejor no a lo mejor está con alguien más, además creo que serena esta con seiya no es cierto?

Lita: si serena está saliendo con seiya, pero aun ama a darien

Andrew: bueno la última vez que hable con el de serena, me dijo que aun la ama

Lita: viste, a lo mejor aun pueden estar juntos, es mas creo que asi será, esos dos son el uno para el otro

Andrew: y pensar que antes se llevaban como perros y gatos jajaja

Lita: tienes razón, pero viste terminaron siendo novios

Lita y Andrew tenían una relación hace unos cinco meses, poco a poco lita fue llenando el vacio que leika había dejado en el corazón de Andrew, a pesar de todo todavía recordaba a leika, pero ahora como a una amiga, su corazón le pertenecía a lita

Andrew: y dime cuando llega serena?

Lita: dentro de dos días, que felicidad, veré a mi amiga, ahora es toda una profesional

Andrew: es verdad, tengo que reconocer que antes pensaba se casaría con darien, y luego seria dueña de casa, pero qué bueno que sea una profesional

Lita: si tienes razón, bueno debo irme quede de juntarme con las chicas en el templo- le dio un pequeño beso y se marcho

Pasaron los días y serena se marcho a la casa de sus padres

Mamá ikuko: hija que gusto verte, que bueno que pases esta navidad con nosotros

Serena: si, la verdad es que me dieron unos días libres, ya que he trabajado muy duro últimamente en varios eventos del hotel, además estoy un poco enferma

Mama ikuko: pero hija que tienes?

Serena: no te preocupes no es nada grave

Mientras tanto darien llegaba al edificio en donde vive serena, toco varias veces el timbre, pero nadie contesto luego se dirigió hacia el departamento de Ryoko

Ryoko: hola doctor, como esta?

Darien: muy bien señorita como ha estado su turno en el hospital,

Ryoko: si, me he sentido muy bien, de hecho ya estoy terminando mi práctica y el director me dijo que puedo seguir en el hospital

Darien: que bueno y dime has salido de compras con tu vecina?- quería saber de serena, al menos Ryoko era un poco inocente, no entendería su interés

Ryoko: si, la verdad es que si aunque hoy se fue a ver a sus padres,

Darien: ahh me imagino que pasara la navidad con ellos? Seguía el interrogatorio del pelinegro

Ryoko: si la verdad es que si, ya que está muy estresada, el otro día se desmayo en su trabajo, ha estado muy preocupada de que todo salga bien que se enfermo de estrés así que le dieron unos días de descanso

Darien: ahh ya veo

Ryoko: y usted doctor que hará en navidad o tiene turno?

Darien: no la verdad es que tengo libre esa noche, de hecho hace un par de días me llamo un amigo invitándome para que pase la navidad con él y su familia, bueno señorita debo irme, venía a despedirme de usted y desearle una feliz navidad- "que mentiroso eres darien chiva"

Ryoko: gracias doctor también para usted

Se dirigió hacia su departamento y marco al celular de Andrew

Darien: hola amigo, dime todavía está en pie tu invitación para pasar la navidad con tu familia

Andrew: por supuesto darien que bueno que vienes además te tengo una sorpresa

Darien: sorpresa? - "debe ser serena, amigo así que me invitaste para que vea a serena"- dime que sorpresa

Andrew: no te lo diré, si te lo digo ya no es sorpresa

Darien: tienes razón, bueno amigo te veo dentro de un par de horas

Serena llego rumbo al templo estaba emocionada de ver nuevamente a sus amigas

Serena: chicas que gusto de verlas nuevamente,

Lita: serena a nosotras también nos da gusto verte

Mina: serena amiga hasta que al fin te acuerdas de nosotras

Serena: mina han sido seis o siete meses solamente, pero díganme que cuentan

Amy: bueno yo estoy en el mismo hospital

Lita: yo me instale con un restaurant hace un mes

Serena¡qué bueno lita¡ te debe ir muy bien

Mina: sobre todo es visitada por un apuesto chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes

Serena: Andrew? No me digas que Andrew y tu están saliendo

Lita: si hace cinco meses

Serena: que bueno lita, la verdad hacen una linda pare…..no pudo seguir ya que cayó desmayada,

Serena despertó en una cama ajena a la de su casa

Serena¿Qué me paso?

Rei: te desmayaste, así que te trajimos hasta mi habitación

Serena: lo siento es que no he comido bien últimamente

Amy: serena llamamos a tu casa y t madre nos conto que habías tenido nauseas y ahora este desmayo, tienes algo que contarnos?

Serena: bueno yo he estado muy estresada últimamente, ya sabes el trabajo a veces es muy pesado

Mina: no nos estarás escondiendo otra enfermedad, como la de los nueve meses

Las chicas:¡¡¡ mina!!!

Mina: lo siento serena

Serena: no te preocupes, la verdad es que…. Yo…..estoy…. embarazada

¿Qué dijiste????- la guardiana de Urano había escuchado todo

Serena: Haruka, Michiru, que bueno que estén acá

Haruka: no cambien es tema, voy a matar a seiya, tiene que responder por lo que hizo

Serena: no Haruka, el no debe saber por favor, le dijo suplicante la princesa de la luna

Haruka: princesa, tienes que decirle si no lo hare yo, no dejare que ese rufián se salga con la suya

Serena: pero, el…. El no es el padre! – grito la joven

Todas¿Qué???????????????

Serena: chicas, yo me encontré con darien en esa ciudad, y buenos nosotros, ehh bueno ustedes ya saben, esas cosas pasan

Mina: jajaja nos imaginamos no te preocupes- todas comenzaron a reír

Serena: de que se ríen?

Lita: serena, todas sabemos que darien y tu estaban en la misma ciudad

Haruka: bueno, si es el padre, tendrás que terminar con seiya y casarte con el príncipe

Serena: yo no pienso casarme con darien por este bebe que está en mi vientre, quiero casarme por amor

Rei: serena, el te ama y tu a él también, no puedes negarlo

Serena: pero seiya, me quiere y el ha estado conmigo en este último tiempo

Rei: serena eres una tonta, no puedes renunciar a tu felicidad por la felicidad de otros serias egoísta con seiya y contigo misma, el debe buscar a alguien que lo ame de verdad, y tú no puedes renunciar a darien, ambos se aman

Michiru: así es, no puedes renunciar a tu felicidad, además como le explicaras tu embarazo a seiya

Serena: eso aun no lo sé – lloraba la joven

Mientras tanto en casa de los tsukino llaman a la puerta

Mama ikuko: hola tanto tiempo

¿?: Hola señora tsukino, si ha pasado mucho tiempo

Mama ikuko: pero pasa -la persona recién llegada pasa hacia la casa – toma asiento, buscas a serena ¿verdad?

¿?: Así es, se encuentra?

Mama ikuko: la verdad es que no, hace un par de horas salió al templo de rei a juntarse con sus amigas

¿?: Entiendo señora, bueno creo que debo irme

Mama ikuko: pero espera, está por llegar, las chicas me prometieron que le dirían a Andrew que la viniera a dejar en su auto, porque se desmayo en la casa de rei, se fue en el auto de su padre, pero no quiero que nada le pase, ha estado muy estresada en su trabajo, así que le dieron unos días libres, para que se recupere bien

¿?: Bueno esperare unos minutos más

Lita: Serena Andrew acaba de llegar

Serena: bueno chicas gracias por escucharme y espero que acepten mi decisión- lo dijo mirando a Haruka

Haruka: bueno princesa, pero si necesitas algo sabes que puedes contar con todas nosotras

Serena: gracias, lo se

Se dirigió al auto de Andrew y al llegar a su casa encontró una gran sorpresa

Mama ikuko: hija que bueno que estés acá hay un joven que te está esperando hace rato

Serena: seiya, donde está seiya? – dijo la joven pensando que era su novio

Mama ikuko: está en el escritorio y no es seiya

Serena: quien me busca mamá? Dijo la joven intrigada – se dirigió hacia el escritorio de su padre

Darien: hola princesa

Serena: darien que haces acá?

Darien: bueno, la verdad es que Andrew me invito para navidad y quise venir a verte- luego de una pausa – se que seiya no está por que vi en una entrevista que tocaran en otra ciudad para noche buena cierto?

Serena: pero eso no tiene nada que ver… comenzó nuevamente con mareo estaba a punto de caerse cuando unas fuertes manos la sostuvieron, darien puso sus manos en el vientre de serena, y comenzó a sentirse ahogado de pronto una visión paso por su cabeza, Tokio de cristal, y un pequeño niño jugando en un jardín. Por su parte ella sintió su corazón palpitar a mil por horas al igual que darien, le faltaba la respiración, era una sensación bien extraña, de pronto todo volvió a la normalidad

Darien: serena estas bien? tu madre me dijo que te desmayaste, y ahora mismo si no te tomo te desmayas en mis brazos

Serena: el doctor me dijo que era estrés, no te preocupes

Darien: me dices la verdad serena? Mira que puedo pensar otra cosa

Serena ¿Qué cosa? Dijo nerviosa

Darien: bueno tu sabes esa noche no nos cuidamos, tu desmayo bueno creo que debes hacerte un test de embarazo, si quieres hoy mismo te compro uno

Serena: por ningún motivo, además la semana pasada estuve en mi periodo, así que no te preocupes, no serás padre –dijo firmemente

Darien: pero igual hay mujeres que tienen su embarazo y aun asi tienen normalmente su periodo, asi que ahora mismo ire a comprar el test de embarazo

Serena: espe..- no alcanzo a decirle nada ya que darien salió rumbo a una farmacia

Continuaraaaaaa

Hola chicas ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, LA VERDAD ES QUE TENGO POCO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR YA QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO Y MUY PRONTO OSEA EL 10 DE MARZO ENTRO A CLASES ASI QUE TENDRE MENOS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO

BUENO LES DIGO QUE ESTUDIO ADMINISTRACION HOTELERA

ADELANTO: UNA NAVIDAD EN FAMILIA UN REGALO QUE UNIRA MAS A LA FAMILIA TSUKINO UN ENCUENTRO ENTRE SEIYA Y ¿?---

POR FIS DEJEN SUS ACOTACIONES

HASTA LA PROXIMA


	10. un gran regalo para darien

Esta historia no me pertenece sino es a la gran escritora naoko

Un gran regalo para darien

Había pasado media hora desde que darien salió de su casa su mama quedo muy preocupada y se acerco a su hija

Ikuko: hija que tienes? Acaso estas así por la visita de darien verdad

Serena: mama, yo no no es eso, bueno si lo es pero también es otro el asunto lo que ocurre que bueno yo mama estoy embarazada

Serena no se imagina pero ellas no estaban sola en el despacho, darien había llegado pero como la puerta de los tsukino estaba junta entro y se dirigió hacia el despacho sin imaginar que de la propia boca de serena saldría el mejor regalo de navidad que había recibido en su vida

Darien:¿embarazada? Voy a ser papa que feliz, pero….

Serena: mama por favor nadie debe enterarse por favor prométemelo

Ikuko: pero al menos seiya debe saberlo

Serena: noooo el es el que menos debe saber por favor prométemelo mama

Ikuko: hija pero él es el padre, no puedes ocultarle la verdad

Serena: pero él no es el padre

Ikuko: entonces el padre es

Serena: darien, el es el padre de mi bebe

Ikuko: pero entonces ustedes…

Serena: el vive en la ciudad del este, hace un par de meses me encontré con él y bueno tu sabes

Ikuko: no te preocupes hija, no sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber esta noticia, espero que pronto puedas aclarar tus sentimientos hacia seiya y puedas casarte de una vez con el joven darien, a mi no me engañas hija, sé que es él a quien verdaderamente amas

Serena: mama que debo hacer, darien fue por un test de embarazo, tiene sospechas, pero yo le dije que es estrés

Ikuko: pero hija por qué no hablas con él y le dices la verdad

Darien: no es necesario, lo he escuchado todo

Serena: darien!

Darien: ¿señora tsukino podría dejarnos a solas a su hija y a mí?



Ikuko: si, bueno espero que no demoren mucho, preparare algo para celebrar que voy hacer abuela

Serena: ¡mama!

Ikuko: disculpen me retiro

Darien: bueno creo que ya no necesitaremos esto - dijo arrojando un test de embarazo a un pequeño papelero

Serena: darien, yo lo siento no sé por qué quise ocultarte, eres el padre y tienes derecho a saberlo

Darien: serena, se que estas sufriendo, pero piensa que esta bendición nos unirá aun mas, muy pronto llegara rini a nuestras vidas y debemos estar juntos para recibirla

Serena: darien yo no sé si quiera estar contigo para recibir a rini

Darien: serena, se que estas confundida por lo de seiya y quiero que sepas que no te presionare para estar conmigo, solo quiero que sepas que te amo – le dijo acercándose más a ella- y no renunciare a ti, no lo digo solo por rini sino porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti serena tsukino- la acerco más hacia él y luego la beso,

Serena: por favor detente darien, yo quiero estar sola, necesito estarlo- le dijo luego de soltarse de él, darien entendió el mensaje y poco a poco se alejo mas de ella

Darien: bueno no te molestare mas, debo irme que pases una linda noche buena, espera un momento vengo enseguida- luego salió del despacho volviendo minutos más tarde- estos son tus regalos de navidad, espero que los habrás a las doce , saluda a tu padre y hermano de mi parte- luego salió del lugar se dirigía hacia la salida

Ikuko: darien, no te quedaras con nosotras a comer

Darien: gracias señora ikuko, pero su hija quiere estar sola, tome le traje un regalo para esta noche buena

Ikuko: muchas gracias darien tu siempre tan amable se nota que no has cambiado en nada, no sabes la alegría que siento al saber que mi hija espera un bebe tuyo, aunque me gustaría que se casaran tu sabes la gente se pone a murmurar sobre todo cuando una joven es madre soltera y no quiero que eso le ocurra a mi hija

Darien: no se preocupe señora le prometo que recuperare a su hija y muy pronto me casare con ella

Ikuko: que bueno escuchar eso hijo, no sabes la alegría que siento, la verdad es que nunca he querido a seiya para mi hija, es muy infantil, y mi hija ahora ha madurado mucho

Darien: bueno señora es hora de irme que tenga una hermosa navidad

Ikuko: igual tu, y ven pronto a vernos ahh y felicidades por lo del bebe

Darien: gra...Gracias señora hasta luego

Ikuko: hasta luego darien

Todo estaba listo para noche buena, en casa de Andrew estaban el su hermana los padres de estos y darien, solo faltaba una hora para las doce, y darien estaba muy contento iba hacer padre, era el mejor regalo que Dios pudo darle, "serena dentro de muy poco veras mi regalo, espero que aceptes princesa". Mientras en casa de Amy, estaban ella y su madre cenando pero en eso suena el teléfono

Amy: diga?



Taiky: hola amy

Amy: hola, como estas que gusto escuchar tu voz

Taiky: si solo llamaba para desearte una feliz navidad ya dentro de dos días estaremos con mis hermanos por allá

Amy: OK no te preocupes y feliz navidad para ti también

En casa de serena estaban terminando la cena, solo faltaban 10 minutos para las doce de la noche, y serena estaba muy ansiosa de abrir los regalos de darien, también habían unos regalos de seiya, y de los padres de serena, aunque sus hijos estaban bastantes creciditos para ellos seguían siendo sus niños.

Ikuko: hija no piensas decirle a tu padre del embarazo ¿cierto?

Serena: no por favor mamá, no quiero que se sienta desilusionado de mí

Ikuko: hija no creo que eso pase, pero guardare el secreto, hasta que tú lo digas

Serena: gracias mamá

Kenji: bueno familia creo que es hora de abrir los regalos

Sammy: así es, yo abriré los míos – uno a uno comenzaron a abrir sus regalos, serena se fue al cuarto para abrir los de darien, al encontrarse sola comenzó a abrirlos eran dos el primero era un oso gigante que decía I LOVE YOU, y el segundo era una pequeña cajita junto a una carta comenzó primero por la carta

Serena: primero que nada quisiera desearte una feliz navidad junto a los tuyos,



Y segundo quiero decirte lo maravilloso que ha sido volverte a ver, después de todos esos años lejos de ti, quiero que sepas que nunca deje de recordarte, siempre estuviste en mi mente, a cada hora y a cada instante de mi vida, ahora se que fue un error haberte dejado ir, pero se también que sería más errado dejarte nuevamente , te amo y nunca dejare de decírtelo, quiero despertar todos los días de mi vida junto a ti, es por eso serena que quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa, quiero - serena estaba pálida, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, él le estaba pidiendo que fuera su esposa – quiero que seas la mujer con la cual quiero compartir mis penas y alegrías, triunfos y derrotas, se que estas atada a seiya, pero mientras no haya matrimonio entre ustedes, aun puedo recuperarte, se que me amas me lo dijiste en esa noche en que nos vimos por ultima vez, y también se que estas confundida pero por nuestro amor, te pido que lo pienses, mañana te estare esperando en nuestro lugar favorito, a las cinco de la tarde, espero que mis regalos te gusten sobre todo anillo

Un beso

Darien

¿anillo? Pensó la joven luego volteo hacia su cama y vio la cajita que estaba junto a la carta, la abrió y se encontró con un hermoso anillo de diamante, la joven palideció ¿acaso será un anillo de compromiso? Pensó la joven luego fue interrumpida por su mama

Ikuko: hija tienes teléfono

Si, gracias mama contesto enseguida

Serena: hola?

Amy: feliz navidad serena,

Serena: gracias

La joven recibió las llamadas de sus amigas, una a una la fueron llamando e inclusive quedo muy triste cuando la llamo su novio, pero para ella solamente importaba ese bebe que espera y darien, ¿debía acudir a la cita? Y el anillo? Sabía que no podía aceptarlo pero lo amaba , y el quería casarse con ella, aun antes de saber que no estaba embarazada, pero seiya…seiya como lo iba a tomar, cuando se enterara de que espera un hijo de otro mas aun cuando sepa que ese otro era darien.



AL OTRO DIA

Eran las cinco 45 de la tarde y darien esperaba impaciente a la mujer de su vida, estaba seguro de que ella iria sus pensamientos se confirmaron cuando una voz muy conocida lo saluda

Serena: darien

Darien: serena, gracias por venir preciosa- se acerca a ella la toma por la cintura y la besa

Serena estaba segura había tomado una decisión, y estaba segura de que era lo mejor,

Bueno amigas espero que les haya gustado este capitulo

Serena va a aceptar a darien pero una trampa de seiya y……los volverá a separar

Lograran nuestra pareja favorita a resolver la nueva prueba del destino

No se pierdan el próxima capitulo

Separados por un engaño


	11. SEPARADOS POR UN ENGAÑO

AL OTRO DIA

Eran las 5:45 de la tarde y Darien esperaba impaciente a la mujer de su vida, estaba seguro de que ella iría sus pensamientos se confirmaron cuando una voz muy conocida lo saluda

Serena: Darien

Darien: serena, gracias por venir preciosa- se acerca a ella la toma por la cintura y la besa

Serena estaba segura había tomado una decisión, y estaba segura de que era lo mejor,

Separados por un engaño

Darien: serena, esto quiere decir que tu y yo- no pudo seguir ya que serena lo interrumpió

Serena: Estaremos juntos por siempre

Darien: entonces le dirás a seiya?

Serena: si, en cuanto regrese

Darién: si quieres lo hacemos juntos, no quiero dejarte sola en esto

Serena: no te preocupes, será mejor que lo haga yo, será mejor así

Dos jóvenes estaban sentados en una banca de un parque, el joven tenía la cabeza en mil partes, su novia acababa de darle una mala noticia, y no sabía cómo reaccionar

Serena: por favor seiya dime algo, se que estas enojado conmigo, pero no podemos vivir una mentira juntos

Seiya: dime bombón ¿quién es?- serena no respondía- quien es el infeliz que te dejó embarazada, dímelo- esta vez la atrajo hacia él

Serena: suéltame me estas lastimando

Seiya: lo siento yo no debí- decía el joven kou, de pronto se paró de la banca – no quiero saber, solo quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo- le dijo forjando una sonrisa- "pronto sabré quien es él, y en cuanto lo sepa lo acabare"- pensaba para sí el joven kou.

Las semanas pasaron y serena se mudo al departamento de Darién, todo estaba muy tranquilo, aunque serena estaba muy intranquila por la actitud de seiya, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero nunca dejo que eso empañara su felicidad con su querido Darién

Darién: en que piensas tanto preciosa

Serena: en que te voy a amar toda mi vida –dijo la joven

Darien: y yo a ti preciosa – dijo el joven príncipe, para luego de esto besarla

Serena: Darien que te parece si vamos a comprar ropa para nuestro bebe?-

Darien: es lo mismo que te iba decir, ya que no tengo trabajo hasta mañana. -Luego de esto se dirigieron a una tienda exclusiva para niños, estuvieron toda la tarde comprando ropa de hombre, a pesar de que sabían que tendrían a rini, estaban seguro de que el bebe que estaban esperando era un niño, ya que tanto él como serena así lo habían soñado, Estaban tan felices. Luego de haber terminado con seiya, serena les dijo a sus amigas lo de Darien, por supuesto estaban todas muy contentas, sobre todo haruka, ya que nunca había querido a seiya, sabía que la felicidad de su princesa estaba con el príncipe de la tierra. Aun así la peor prueba estaba por venir.

En un lugar del centro de la ciudad

Ryoko: joven seiya?, hola como esta, - dijo la joven enfermera

Seiya: ah hola señorita...Ryoko ¿cierto?

Ryoko: así es, ¿cómo está serena?, desde el día en que se fue no he vuelto a verla,

Seiya: bien…supongo, eh bueno ella y yo te...terminamos, - dijo el joven con voz temblorosa

Ryoko: lo siento, no debí preguntarle eso yo no sabia

Seiya: no te preocupes tampoco tendrías que saberlo, - luego de una pausa - y dime ¿quieres tomarte un café conmigo?- dijo el joven, sabía que ella podría ayudarla a encontrar al hombre que le quitó a serena

Llevaban dos horas hablando, y seiya aún no encontraba pista de aquel hombre, pero de pronto la joven dijo algo que lo dejó helado.

Ryoko: así es, ya llevo casi un año trabajando en el hospital y el doctor chiva me ha dicho que están muy contentos con mi trabajo, estoy tan feliz- ¿chiva? La joven había dicho chiva, "tranquilo seiya, tal vez sea un alcance de apellido"-pensaba el joven, en todo caso la curiosidad lo estaba matando, ya era segunda vez que oía ese apellido

Seiya: dígame señorita ese doctor chiva, por casualidad es Darien Chiva?-

Ryoko: así es, el doctor mas apuesto del hospital, pero dígame ¿lo conoce?

Seiya: conocerlo, por Dios señorita creo que la han estado utilizando, Darien Chiva es el ex novio de Serena, ahora ella está embarazada, estoy segura que es él el padre de esa criatura

Ryoko: ¿Serena y el doctor Darien?- la joven no podía creerlo, acaso el doctor se acerco a ella, solo por estar cerca de Serena.

Seiya: señorita, creo que el destino nos ha unido para algo grande, como por ejemplo probar su gran amor, si ellos quieren estar juntos tendrán que pasar una gran prueba, si ellos logran estar juntos después de esto, tenga por seguro que me olvidaré de ella para siempre, pero creo que aun podemos separarlos dijo el joven kou

Ryoko: ¿que piensa hacer?- dijo la joven, y luego de una pausa- sea lo que sea, cuente conmigo, si ellos se aman de verdad lograrán estar juntos, pero antes debemos luchar por ellos, aunque creo que su manera no será la correcta ¿verdad?

Han pasado dos días desde aquella conversación, la joven enfermera estaba muy nerviosa, estaba insegura, sabía que lo que tenía planeado junto a seiya no era algo bueno, sobre todo porque tanto serena como Darien no lo merecían, pero estaba tan dolida, porque se sentía usada tanto por Darien y engañada por serena, porque nunca le dijo serena que él había sido su novio, y por que el doctor iba tanto donde ella, ¿acaso el nunca se imagino lo que ella sentía por él?, pero a pesar de todo estaba muy mal con su conciencia, llevaba dos noches sin dormir, pero aun así iba a seguir con el plan, después de todos no habrá muerte, ni sangre ni nada por el estilo, solo probarían su confianza, sobre todo la confianza de Serena por Darien.

Darien: hola señorita ¿Cómo esta?, dígame que es eso tan importante que quería hablar conmigo?

Ryoko: bueno como usted sabe me han contratado de planta, así que lo quería invitar un café para celebrar, si no le molesta, solo uno ¿sí?- dijo la joven

Darien: bueno está bien, pero ¿ahora?

Ryoko: bueno estaba pensando ¿que le parece después de la seis?

Darien: bueno está bien entonces después de las seis nos iremos a tomar un café

Mientras tanto en el hotel en donde trabaja serena

Recepcionista: buenas tarde joven que necesita

Seiya: bueno yo estaba buscando a la señorita serena tuskino

Serena: ¿seiya, que haces acá?- dijo la joven muy sorprendida

Seiya: hola bombón, espero que no te moleste que venga a verte

Serena: por supuesto que no seiya, y dime ¿Cómo han estado tus hermanos y tú?

Seiya: bien, gracias, pero mira no es eso de lo que quería hablar contigo, lo que pasa es que quería invitarte a salir, mas tarde, digo para conversar, claro si no te molesta,

Serena: claro que no, sabes que so os amigos y lo seremos por siempre- dijo la joven, estaba muy intrigada, no entendía esa actitud de él, pero aun así le tenía mucho aprecio, y no quiso negarse

Pasaron las horas estaba todo el plan en marcha, solo faltaba que las victimas cayeran en la trampa. Serena quiso decirle a Darien lo de su cita con seiya, no quería que él se enterara por terceros, pero el celular del joven doctor estaba apagado, lo mismo le paso a Darien, el quería decirle a Serena lo de su cita con la enfermera, pero se dio cuenta de que su celular estaba apagado y no había llevado su cargado a su trabajo.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde y se encontraba serena y seiya, en un lujoso restaurante del centro de la ciudad, estaba todo el plan sobre rueda, solo faltaban ryoko y Darien, de hecho venían entrando cuando Darien se percato de la presencia de Serena y seiya, y no le causo gracia de que su princesa no se lo hubiera dicho, pero no le dio mayor importancia, de hecho el tampoco le avisó a Serena lo de su cita con la señorita Ryoko, así que prefirió irse de aquel lugar,

Ryoko: pero doctor acaso no le gusta este lugar es uno de los mejores de la ciudad

Darien: si es solo que no me gusta el tipo de comida que tiene este restaurante – mintió el doctor

Ryoko: y que le parece si vamos a mi departamento, después de todos podemos cocinar allá

Darien: está bien - dijo el doctor, luego de ver como su prometida estaba divirtiéndose con su ex. Estaba muy confundido confiaba en serena, sabía que ella era incapaz de engañarlo, pero bueno no podía negarse en salir con la señorita ryoko, aunque serena una vez le dijo que la joven enfermera estaba enamorado de él, y bueno a pesar de todo tendría que contarle la verdad, ella era muy tierna e ingenua no merecía que la utilizaran así, y eso había pasado Darien la había utilizado para acercarse a Serena. La primera parte del plan estaba listo, mostrar a Darien que serena se encontraba con Seiya.

Seiya: y dime serena ¿me acompañas? – la segunda parte del plan que serena encuentre a Darien con Ryoko

Serena: bueno está bien- seiya engaño a Serena diciéndole que se había peleado con sus hermanos y quería buscar un departamento para él solo, y se le había ocurrido que podría arrendar el mismo departamento que arrendaba ella.

Darien estaba cenando junto a ryoko, todo estaba sobre ruedas la joven enfermera tenia la puerta entre abierta, solo para que serena y seiya vieran a Darien

Darien: señorita, quisiera hablar con usted

Ryoko: dígame doctor, que seria

Darien: señorita, voy a ser padre, sabe y estoy muy feliz, y toda esa felicidad se la debo a usted- a la joven se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, estaba tan arrepentida por lo que tenía planeado hacer

Ryoko: doctor, yo también quiero decirle algo, quiero…. No pudo más, se arrojo llorando a los brazos de Darien quería decirle lo que tenía planeado hacer con seiya, Darien no entendí la actitud de la joven, solo atinó a abrazarla, pero una voz lo interrumpió

Serena: que significa esto- dijo Serena- tenía los ojos llorosos, no podía creerlo su Darien y ryoko abrazados

Darien: serena no es lo que piensas.- dijo el joven enmascarado luego de ver la reacción de serena

Seiya: Darien, ahora que recuerdo eran ustedes los jóvenes de hace un par de horas atrás, fuera del restaurante si los recuerdos muy abrazaditos, y tomados de l mano ¿no me digan están saliendo juntos? pero mira tú quién lo diría, después de tantos años y volvernos a ver, -dijo abrazando a serena, estaba muy feliz, sabía que le estaba ganando esta partida a Darien

Por su parte serena solo atinó a salir de aquel lugar corrió y corrió , por su parte Darien trato de detenerla, pero era inútil, serena de pronto se sintió muy mal y cayó desde el tercer piso por las escaleras

Darien: ¡¡serena!!- los gritos de Darien alertaron a Seiya y a ryoko, quienes corrieron hacia el lugar en donde estaban serena y Darien, lo demás fue muy rápido llevaron a serena a una clínica que estaba más cerca que el hospital en donde trabajaba Darien, para ellos Darien solo era un familiar de la paciente en ningún momento lo dejaron ver a serena cuando él quiso estar junto a ella, de hecho se extraño ya que serena despertó, pero no quiso que él estuviera con ella, estaba muy confundida, no sabía cómo reaccionar, algo le decía que Darien le decía la verdad, pero lo que seiya le había dicho, no podía ser mentira, el no le mentiría en algo así, tal vez Darien se había acercado a ryoko, cuando ella estaba con seiya, tal vez, no, no podía pensar en eso, todo estaba muy confuso, pero por el momento no quería verlo, le hacía mal, además ella necesitaba estar tranquila su bebe estaba en peligro, y eso era lo más importante para ella en ese momento. Darien estaba destrozado, lloraba como un niño abrazado de ryoko, quien también se sentía culpable, pero no era momento de decirle la verdad, el estaba súper mal, y no sabía cómo reaccionar, se dirigió hacia una cafetería para comprarle un café a Darien. Después de unos minutos seiya se acerca a Darien

Darien: que paso seiya ¿Cómo están serena y el bebé?

Seiya: serena está bien, pero su bebé ha muerto- dijo seiya, con todo su odio hacia Darien - y sabes que eres el culpable de todo esto, si tú no hubieras aparecido nada de esto hubiese pasado, sabes a lo que me refiero- luego vio como Darien se dirigía hacia la habitación de serena

Seiya: adonde crees que vas no oíste que ella no quiere verte además esta sedada así que no debes molestarla

Darien: ¿acaso no puedo ir a despedirme?- dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas- mira seiya yo se que aquí no soy el único culpable y sabes a que me refiero, pero todo en esta vida se paga, quizás este es mi castigo por haberme metido en la relación de ustedes, pero por DIOS la amo y la voy amar toda mi vida- esto provoco que a seiya se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

Darien estaba muy mal, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Serena pero la encontró dormida, se acurrucó al lado de ella y se despidió

Darien: adiós princesa, perdóname por todo mi amor, te amo- le susurro en su oído, luego la beso en los labios y se fue

Seiya: ¿y qué harás? Esto lo dijo para ver su reacción estaba muy mal se sentía culpable estaba separando a su bombón del hombre que realmente amaba , pero y el él, además el también había sido engañado por ambos

Darien: me iré nuevamente a los estados unidos

Seiya quedo helado, era su oportunidad para recuperar a serena,

Seiya: espero que tengas suerte y yo cuidare de serena no te preocupes

A los minutos después

Ryoko: en donde está el doctor-

Seiya: se fue

Ryoko: y como están ella y su hijo

Seiya: ambos están bien solo fue un susto- dijo el joven con una sonrisa

Bien amigas espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo

mmmmm….este seiya malo, pero bueno no se preocupen por que esta historia es un DARIEN/SERENA

Ya amigas dejen sus reviws

Hasta la proxima


	12. recuerdos y encuentro con el pasado

Sailor moon le pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

Recuerdos y encuentros con el pasado

Han pasado cuatro años desde la última vez en que Darien vio a serena en el hospital

Todo paso demasiado rápido, Darien se fue a los Estados Unidos y hoy volvía** a **_Juuban, luego que recibiera la noticia del matrimonio de su amigo Andrew y lita, boda que se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos meses, además quería saber de serena, la había perdido, pero aún la amaba, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, no hubo un minuto de paz en su vida. Nunca imaginaría que en ese mismo momento su querida Serena estaba llegando desde Francia, lugar que fue su hogar en esos cuatro años de soledad, aunque ella nunca se encontró sola, estuvo acompañada de su querido Darien Alexander Tsukino, su hijo y fruto del amor con su querido Darien. Serena ya tenía 27 años, y a pesar de ello aun tenía esa alegría e inocencia que la caracterizaba, pero aun así esos cuatros años en Francia fueron de gran ayuda, sobre todo para su situación Económica. Su hijo tenía tres años y para su edad hablaba muy bien, era un niño muy inteligente, de ojos azules profundo como su padre, de hecho tenía el mismo cabello negro azabache de Darien, porque no decirlo, era una copia exacta de Él._

_Darien: mami ¿hemos llegado a tu casa?_

_Serena: si hijo estamos en el aeropuerto y pronto estaremos en la casa de tus abuelitos_

_Darien: ¡que ben! Voy a ver a mis abueditos _

_Serena: Darien quiero que te portes muy bien con ellos ¿me oíste?_

_Darien: si mami, y dime ¿conocede a mi papá?_

_Serena: si hijo vas a conocer a tu papá- esto hizo que el pequeño Darien volviera a sonreír, el sabía que su padre se llamaba Darien igual que él y que era doctor, de hecho en su cuello tenía un colgante con forma de corazón y adentro una foto de él y serena y en la otra esquina una de su papá y su mamá juntos, es por eso que él podía reconocerlo en cuanto lo viera. Serena tomo un taxi y se dirigió a la casa de sus padres. Había recibido una carta de su madre diciéndole que lita se iba a casar con Andrew y querían que ella asistiera. Esto la animó mucho ya que sabía que Darien estaría allí, sabía que sería difícil decirle la verdad pero ya había olvidado todo, al principio le dolió que Darien se fuera, dejándola sola con aquel embarazo, aunque sabía que todo había sido un engaño de ryoko y seiya_

Flash back

Estaba en la sala del hospital, tenía su cabeza hecha un desastre, recordaba lo que había pasado antes de su accidente, pero aun no entendía por qué su querido Darien estaba con ryoko, sabía que había una explicación para todo, pero aun así ¿que la llevó a escapar?, quizás el miedo de saber que él la engañaba, no lo sabía, solo quería escuchar la explicación de Darien

Enfermera: señorita serena qué bueno que está bien, no ha dado un buen susto

Serena: ¿y mi bebé?, ¿cómo está?

Enfermera: el bebé está bien, no se preocupe

Serena: que alivio! Y dígame ¿donde están las personas que me trajeron?

Enfermera: la señorita y el joven cantante están afuera, les diré que usted está despierta

Serena: ¿y el otro joven que estaba con ellos?

Enfermera: ahh! ¿El joven doctor cierto? Se fue hace un par de horas- dijo la joven con decepción, cosa que a serena no le cayó en gracia. – les diré a los jóvenes que pasen

Serena: gracias señorita- serena quedó muy triste al enterarse de que Darien se había ido, no podía entender su actitud, luego recordó que el quiso verla pero ella no quiso ya que estaba muy mal y además había pasado recién lo de ryoko, estaba pensando cuando fue justo ella quien entró

Ryoko: hola serena ¿cómo estás?

Serena: hola- dijo un poco seria

Ryoko: quiero disculparme por lo que paso en mi departamento, sabes no es lo que piensas, entre el doctor chiva y yo no hay nada- dijo la joven muy avergonzada, quería decirle todo a serena, se sentía culpable por todo lo que habían vivido ella y Darien- sabes después vendré a verte, eres la única amiga que tengo y sinceramente no quiero perder tu amistad- dijo sinceramente la joven

Serena: yo lo siento sabes creo en tu inocencia, pero seiya me dijo

Ryoko: sé lo que te dijo seiya, pero mira después que salgas del hospital hablaremos con más calma, debo irme adiós y cuídate

Serena: gracias ryoko

Fin de Flash back

Serena estaba llegando a la casa de sus padres, ellos sabían que ella llegaba en esos días, pero quiso darles una sorpresa y llegar sin aviso, además estaba muy nerviosa ya que ni su padre ni sammy sabían de la existencia del pequeño Darien, solo su madre, su querida madre, quien siempre estuvo de acuerdo en su relación con Darien. Tocó el timbre y para su alivio fue justamente su madre quien abrió la puerta

Mamá ikuko: hija pero que alegría- decía la mujer, sin darse cuenta aun del pequeño niño que acompañaba a su hija

Serena: hola mamá ¿Cómo estás?

Mamá ikuko: muy feliz de verte mi pequeña, pero mírate cada vez más hermosa, te has vuelto toda una mujer – no pudo continuar, ya que se dio cuenta del pequeño niño que se encontraba junto a su hija – no me digas que este pequeño es mi querido nieto Darien

Serena: así es mamá, el es tu nieto- mirando a su hijo- Darien ella es tu abuelita

Mama ikuko: miren nada más es idéntico a su padre- su nieto se acercó y ella lo tomo en sus brazos

Darien: hola abuedita- le dijo muy contento el pequeño

Una vez dentro de la casa

Serena: y dime mamá y papá y sammy ¿donde están?

Mamá ikuko: tu padre acompañó a tu hermano a ver un departamento

Serena: no me digas que sammy va a mudarse de casa

Mamá ikuko: así es hija, tu hermano ha encontrado un trabajo y ha querido irse a vivir solo

Serena: Dios parece que nada es como antes ¿verdad? Me pregunto cómo reaccionaran cuando vean a mi bebé

Mamá ikuko: hija no te preocupes todo estará bien, además estarán felices con este pequeño en casa

Serena: eso espero mamá además no será por mucho

Mamá ikuko: ¿te irás pronto?

Serena: no te preocupes mamá, no me volveré a ir de Japón, es solo que voy a buscar un lugar donde vivir con mi hijo

Mamá ikuko: pero hija para que vas hacer eso, además todavía tienes tu habitación y además puedes acomodar a Darien en la habitación de tu hermano

Serena: no te preocupes, además Darien y yo estamos acostumbrado a vivir solos

Mamá ikuko: como quieras hija- dijo apenada su madre, se sentía muy feliz de tener devuelta a su hija mayor, pero sentía que ya nada sería como antes, quería tener a sus hijos con ellas, pero ya estaban grandes e independientes, no podía hacer nada más allá. En eso sintiron que alguien abría la puerta, eran su padre y sammy

Sammy: hola hermana ¿Cómo estás? Le dijo abrazándola

Kenji: pero miren nada más si es mi querida serena

Serena: hola papá , hola hermano ¿cómo están?

Sammy: muy bien de hecho hoy vamos a celebrar la llegada de mi querida hermana y también celebraremos que encontré departamento en el centro de la ciudad

Serena: que alegría

Darien: mamá ¿ellos son mi abuedito y mi tío?- dijo el niño muy tranquilamente y embozando una sonrisa a su abuelo y a su tío – serena por su parte quedo heladísima, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar su padre y hermano

Kenji: hija ¿por qué este pequeño te ha dicho mamá?

Serena: pues por que….el es mi hijo papá- dijo al fin la rubia

Darien: hola abuedito –dijo el pequeño acercándose a kenji

Kenji: hola pequeño- dijo al fin su abuelo, tenía los ojos cristalizados- porque no me lo dijiste hija

Serena: tenía miedo papá, no quería que te sintieras decepcionado de mi

Kenji: pero hija, yo sé que he sido un padre aprensivo porque eres mi única hija mujer, además de ser mi hija mayor, pero no debiste ocultármelo – mirando a su nieto - ¿Cómo te llamas jovencito?

Darien: Dadien

Sammy: por que le pusiste el nombre de Darien a tu hijo no me diga que ¿el es el papá?

Darien: mi papá de llama Dadien igual que yo y ed doctor, lo voy a conocer ¿ciedto mamá?

Serena: si hijo

Kenji: ¿Cómo que lo conocerá? Quiere decir de que te dejó enbarazada y luego huyó?

Mamá ikuko: querido, han pasado muchas cosas en la vida de nuestra hija, ahora ella debe descansar, no la molestes con tus interrogatorios por fvor- al ver a su hija, Kenji no quiso seguir preguntado, más adelante tendrían más tiempo de conversar

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad

Andrew: amigo no sabes lo feliz que me siento de tenerte para mi boda

Darien: y yo me siento muy feliz de que te acordaras de mi amigo

Andrew:¿ y dime entonces es verdad lo que me dijiste? ¿Te quedarás para siempre?

Darien: así es amigo, ya lo decidí, no volveré a huir

Flash back

Un joven llegaba a su departamento, muy triste, estaba destrozado, había perdido a la mujer de su vida, además su hijo, fruto del amor había muerto en aquel accidente,

Darien: serena mi serena perdóname si yo no hubiera vuelto a buscarte cuando me lo pediste, nada de esto estaría pasando, yo soy el culpable de todo no debí buscarte princesa, pero te amo tanto serena- decía el joven destrozado, lloraba como un niño, tomando la ropita que habían comprado para su pequeño hijo o hija. Tomó el teléfono y luego arreglo su maleta, la decisión estaba hecha, se iría para siempre. Le dejo una carta a serena y llamó a Andrew

Andrew: aloo

Darien: hola amigo habla darien- las palabras apena salian de su boca

Andrew: pero amigo ¿que te pasa?

Darien: Andrew, la perdí, perdí a serena para siempre, fui un estúpido amigo – decía llorando el joven- ella ha perdido a nuestro bebé, nunca debí acercarme a ella, por mi culpa ahora está sufriendo, acabo de hacer mi maleta me iré a los estados unidos, aun tengo algunos ahorros y además algunos contactos allá, si me va bien buscare un empleo en nueva york

Andrew: pero darien, no puedes irte además si ha pasado lo que me dijiste, !no puedes dejarla sola!, ella te necesita

Darien: lo sé pero no puedo mirarla a la cara amigo, después de que por mi culpa perdió a nuestro hijo, ya lo decidí te llamaba para avisarte, cuídate. Luego de esto corto dejando a un Andrew atonito, este llamo a lita para decirle la mala noticia

Lita: pobre amiga- decía la joven llorando- les dire a las chicas, gracias por avisarme amor

Darien se dirigió al aeropuerto, esa misma tarde salía un avión a estados unidos

Fin de flash back

Andrew: amigo esa tarde no alcanzamos a despedirnos estabas muy mal

Darien: si amigo, y aun no he podido recuperarme del todo, de hecho no te voy a negar estuve saliendo un par de meses con una doctora, me costó mucho volver a rehacer mi vida, pero trate de hacerlo

Andrew: ¿ y qué pasó?

Darien: ella quería tener hijos y yo…- no pudo continuar, ya que sus ojos se cristalizaron

Andrew: te entiendo amigo, pero dime que vas hacer

Darien: para mi suerte tengo un amigo en el hospital del centro, y el año pasado me encontré con él en los estados unidos, me dijo que su padre es el presidente y que no tendria ningún problema en hablar con él, para poder trabajar ahí

Andrew: y estoy seguro que te irá bien, además amy está trabajando ahí

Darien: ¡que bueno! hace tiempo que no veo a las chicas y dime ¿como van los preparativos de la boda?

Andrew: de viento en popa, de hecho hemos conseguido la asistencia de todos nuestros amigos

Darien: va a faltar la mas hermosa – decía darien muy triste

Andrew: amigo no oiste ¿eres sordo o qué? Te dije que hemos conseguido la asistencia de todos darien, de todos nuestros amigos - le recalcó el rubio

Darien: entonces ¿serena está aca?

Andrew: veo que la noticia te cayo en gracia amigo, la verdad es que nose si ya está aquí, solo se por lo que le dijo su mamá a lita que iba a llegar dentro de estos días

Darien: que bueno, tal vez aun puedo verla y pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hize, sabes yo no quiero estar con otra mujer, pero se que tal vez ella ya tiene su vida, ya han pasado cuatro años, quisaz se caso y ahora tiene su familia, pero quiero verla y decirle cuanto lo siento por lo que pasó, pedirle perdón por haberme metido en su vida y provocar que nuestro hijo se muriera- dijo muy triste el joven

Andrew: ya amigo, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ella ya te perdonó, sabes que esa mujer tiene un corazón de oro y no hay mujer que tenga esa virtud de perdonar como ella

Darien: así es mi serena – Andrew sonrió al ver la forma como se expresaba su amigo " aun la ama" pensaba el pelirrubio

Mientras tanto un pequeño niño estaba jnto a una ventana mirando la luna, siempre lo hacia, desde muy pequeño, cada vez que podía se acercaba a la ventana y miraba la luna, era como un imán que lo atraía

Serena: ¿que tanto mira mi principito?

Darien: la luna mamá, es tan bonita

Serena: si hijo es muy hermosa-dijo la joven madre, embozando una sonrisa

Darien: mami ¿tú crees que en la luna vive gente?

Serena: si hijo en la luna hay gente, decía la joven, pensado en su madre serenity

Darien: ¿de vedad?

Serena: si hijo, pero ya es hora de dormir

Darien: está bien mami, pero quiero que me cuentes una historia de sedo mun y todido mask

Serena: está bien hijo, mira hace mucho tiempo atrás un hombre malvado quería apoderarse de- serena le contaba a su hijo historias de ella y Darien cuando luchaba en contra del mal, era el mejor remedio para poder dormir a Darien, aunque a veces el pequeño se entretenía tanto que serena debía contarle un montón de historias para que así el pudiera dormir. Estaba feliz de estar de regreso, sabía que pronto vería a Darien, algo en su corazón le decía que el destino siempre volvería a unirla a Darien

Los días pasaron y serena había encontrado un trabajo en un hotel, en el centro de la ciudad, había encontrado departamento justo al lado de su hermano, asi que no se sentía sola, a pesar de eso extrañaba a las chicas y quería verlas, pero por su trabajo no tenía tiempo. En cuanto a Darien, el había conseguido trabajo en el hospital del centro asi que estaba muy feliz. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que muy pronto pasaría algo que cambiaria sus vidas, sobre todo en la vida de Darien.

ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO

Darien: papa!! El pequeño niño se acerco a abrazarlo

Darien chiva: disculpa pequeño yo no soy tu padre- le decía el joven medico

Darien: si, si eres mi papá - decía el pequeño niño

no se pierdan esta emocionante historia

Un gran regalo para el pequeño Darien

Y a todas las niñas que me han escrito muchas gracias, discúlpenme por haberlos separado pero no quería terminar aun la historia y siempre se necesita algunas pruebas en la camino ¿no les parece?

Bueno les prometo que actualizare pronto

Hasta la próxima


	13. Un gran regalo para el pequeño Darien

Un gran regalo para el pequeño Darien

Serena llevaba dos semanas trabajando en el hotel internacional Bluemoon, y sus superiores estaban muy conformes con su desempeño, así que les habían asignado la organización de una conferencia de Médicos que se realizaría en esos días. Para ella no era algo imposible de realizar, ya que por su gran personalidad y carisma, siempre había salido adelante durante un reto como ese tipo. Le había prometido a su pequeño principito, en salir solos los dos ese fin de semana, así que tenía todo preparado, solo serian su hijo y ella, aunque la verdad muy adentro de su corazón, ella siempre pensaba en su adorado Darien, le hubiera gustado formar una familia con su adorado príncipe. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa de nada, aun recordaba las palabras de seiya.

Flash back

Serena había sido dada de alta, y tenía a su lado a seiya, a pesar de haber terminado con él, la seguía ayudando y ella estaba agradecida, pero sabía que sus vidas no estaban destinadas, su amor era solo para su príncipe, su querido príncipe de la tierra. Estaban llegando al departamento que compartía con Darien y ella estaba muy nerviosa, quería reprocharle por que no estaba con ella, pero recordó los momentos del accidente, ella no quiso verlo, pero no era por que no lo amaba, sino porque quería estar tranquila por lo del bebé, pero ya tendría el tiempo de hablar de ello, ahora solo quería arrojarse a los brazos de su querido Darien.

Seiya: Bombón ¿estás segura que estarás bien? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

SERENA: No gracias, estaré bien no te preocupes- Serena se bajo del auto de seiya y se dirigió hasta el departamento de Darien, sin imaginar de que el ya no estaba y quizás ya no estaría con ella, llego al departamento y encontró todo desordenado, se extrañó ya que Darien era súper ordenado con todo, pero ella nunca se imagino de que el joven príncipe había estado llorando y gritando como un pequeño niño, por haberla perdido nuevamente. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se dio cuenta por lo que pudo ver, de que la ropa de él no estaba. Fue entonces cuando vio una pequeña carta que Darien había dejado junto a su cama.

Querida Serena:

Sé que te parecerá raro el que mi ropa no esté, el motivo es sencillo, me voy princesa – a Serena les empezaron a caer unas pequeñas lágrimas - vuelvo a Nueva York, sé que es lo mejor, es por eso que quiero pedirte perdón se que debes estar muy mal por lo de nuestro hijo, es por ello que he decidido marcharme, sé que me debes estar odiando por lo que te hice, por favor perdóname – serena no entendía ¿acaso la traicionó con Ryoko?- prosiguió leyendo- este bebé era el fruto de nuestro amor y por mi necedad ahora tu lo has perdido, nunca debí buscarte mi amor, nunca debí hacerte el amor aquella noche, eso fue el error que nos pasó la cuenta, ahora nuestro hijo está muerto – Serena quedó helada, ¿Quién le diría a Darien que ella había perdido a su hijo?, siguió leyendo – solo te pido que algún día puedas perdonarme aunque sé que ni yo podre perdonarme, solo espero volver a verte aun que ya entre nosotros nada sea como antes, espero que seas feliz, te lo mereces, y pienso que así será

Desde ya quiero decirte que te amo, y nunca hubo nada entre ryoko y yo, nunca he tendido cabeza para otra mujer, te amo Serena a pesar de que no merezco que me ames

Yo te voy a amar toda mi vida

Adiós mi amor y que Dios te guarde hoy y siempre

Siempre tuyo

Darien Chiva

Serena estaba destrozada, alguien la había separado de su amor pero ¿quién? , solo habían dos personas que podían responder esa interrogante, se secó las lagrimas, necesitaba estar bien, pero no descansaría hasta descubrir la verdad, su mayor preocupación ahora era eso, descubrir quien invento ese engaño, aun estaba muy poco débil, pero eo no acabo con ella tomo el teléfono y llamó a la primera sospechosa

Ryoko: hola habla ryoko,

Serena: Hola soy Serena

Ryoko: Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?

Serena: Mejor- mintió la rubia – quisiera saber si podemos hablar en algún café, creo que hay muchas cosas que aclarar entre tu yo

Ryoko: Si Serena, hay muchas cosas que debemos aclarar. – quedaron de juntarse en media hora en el centro de la ciudad, la joven enfermera estaba muy nerviosa pero la verdad tenía que saberla, seiya le dijo como engañó al doctor, y que él se había ido a los Estados Unidos, una vez que supo se dirigió al departamento pero ya era tarde, luego fue al aeropuerto, pero no lo encontró, ya era demasiado tarde, tanto para serena como para ella, castigo divino –pensó la joven, era por ello que decidió decirle la verdad a Serena no tenía sentido seguir con aquella mentira, seiya tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho, y ella se iba hacer cargo de que así fuera. Era la hora acordada y la joven seguía nerviosa, sobre todo por la reacción que podría tener Serena.

Ryoko: Hola Serena ¿cómo estás?

Serena: Creo que eso deberías saberlo, ¿o me equivoco? dijo la joven reprochándole todo lo que había pasado, pero luego se arrepintió de sus palabras. lo siento, no debi hablarte asi

Ryoko: No serena la única que lo siente, soy yo. Yo soy culpable de todo lo que te está pasando, seiya y yo lo planeamos todo, sabes, me sentí herida, traicionada, nunca me dijiste que ustedes dos se conocían, y yo diciéndote lo que sentía por el doctor, pero ahora es tarde, se fue a los Estados Unidos, yo se que estuvo mal, como dicen por ahí todo en esta tierra se paga, y así fue – serena solo escuchaba a la joven, no entendía como seiya y ella habían podido caer tan bajo, pero fue lo que dijo ryoko lo que la dejo helada. fue seiya quien provoco que Darien se fuera a los Estados Unidos,

Serena: ¿Qué dijiste?, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué? – la joven princesa lloraba- no puedo creer que el hiciera algo así

Ryoko: Así es, él le dijo que tu habías perdido a su hijo y le insinuo quien era el culpable de todo, ese seiya es un canalla, no puedo creer como pude caer tan bajo – luego miroa la joven con sus ojos cristalizados- serena solo te pido que me perdones, no quise hacerte daño, solo estaba herida, y el doctor me encantaba, pero nunca había hecho algo así, por favor perdóname – serena vio en los ojos de la joven mucho arrepentimiento y además sabia que ella era una persona muy inocente

Serena: no tengo nada que perdonarte, estás arrepentida y eso habla muy bien de ti como persona.- luego de esto se abrazaron y quedaron nuevamente como amigas, aunque sabían que ya nada sería igual

Después de lo vivido con ryoko, ahora solo faltaba seiya, sabia que tenia que ser fuerte por que lo de el era más complicado, era el principal responsable de todo lo vivido estos últimos días, llamo a seiya y lo cito para conversar, y quedaron de juntarse en el departamento de ella y Darien, los minutos pasaron y serena escucho el timbre, lo primero que hizo al ver que era seiya, le dio una bofetada que el pobre nunca olvidaría

Serena: ahora puedes pasar,. seiya tenía la maño serena marcada en su rostro, por lo visto ella ya lo sabia todo

Seiya: por lo visto ya…lo…sabes

Serena: ¿de qué hablas? Del plan de separarnos, o de la mentira de mi hijo, no sé de qué estás hablando, ¡explícate! - dijo furiosa la joven

Seiya: Bombón yo lo siento- dijo el cantante me llene de ira y dolor al darme cuenta que me habías engañado con él, con el hombre que siempre había envidiado, sabes yo se que actué mal, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, algo me decía que tenia que hacer algo, decía el joven con sus ojos cristalizados

Serena: Seiya ¡arruinaste mis vida!, sabes lo que significa, se que estuvo mal haberte engañado, tal vez ahora estoy pagando eso, pero no por eso tenias que hacer lo que hiciste, yo siempre fui sincera contigo, te dije que lo amaba, y también se que no debí ocultarte que él y yo nos habiamos encontrado, pero no tenias derecho, ¡no lo tenias!

Seiya: Bombón, por favor perdóname, yo no quise hacerte daño, no debí hacerlo, por favor tu eres la persona mas importante para mi, sabes yo nunca había amado a alguien como te amo a ti, nunca había sentido esto tan especial por nadie

Serena: No Seiya, esto no es amor, es capricho, obsesión, pero no es amor, ahora voy a pedirte que te vayas por favor, no quiero verte, no por ahora

Seiya: Está bien serena, solo quiero pedirte que te cuides yo voy hacer lo imposible para cambiar mi carácter y ser la persona que fui antes

Serena: ese día me buscas y quizás podemos ser amigos nuevamente.- le dijo la joven – sobre el perdón te perdono pero por ahora no puedo verte, Adiós Seiya y que tengas suerte le dijo para luego abrirle la puerta

Seiya: Adiós mi dulce bombón

Fin flash back

Darien estaba muy contento, ya que llevaba dos semanas en el hospital y todos sus compañeros habían sido muy atentos con él, sobre todo Amy, ella lo ayudaba cada vez que podía, e incluso habían operados juntos un par de veces, se sentía muy tranquilo y ansioso solo quería que llegara luego el matrimonio de Andrew para ver nuevamente a su serena. Estaba caminando por las calles de Tokio cuando sintió que alguien lo llamaba, se dio vuelta y eran Mina, luna y Artemis.

Mina: Hola Darien ¿Cómo has estado?

Darien: Mina, Artemis, ¡Luna!, que gusto verlos, tanto tiempo- luego de una pausa.- he estado bien gracias mina, pero dime ¿qué cuentan?

Mina: Bueno yo he estado muy bien, feliz por que lita se nos casa, y bueno tal vez en un par de meses seré la próxima.

Darien: ¿Así?, y ¿quién es el afortunado?

Mina: Bueno, el afortunado es un hermoso Cantante de nombre Yaten- dijo la joven muy feliz

Darien: que bueno Mina te felicito, y díganme ustedes luna y Artemis, ¿cómo han estado?

Luna: bien aunque extraño a serena

Darien: todos la extrañamos, pero pronto la veremos, no te preocupes

Luna: si, lo sé no hayo la hora de verla – decia la felina, ella vivía junto a Mina y Artemis, desde que Serena queso independizarse, la joven inssitió en que tenía que quedarse junto a a Artemis, ya que esta sabÍa del amor entre ambos, a pesar de ello la gata extrañaba a su princesa.

Ya era sábado y serena tenía todo listo para el evento de los médicos, solo tenía un problema ya que no tenía con quien dejar al pequeño Darien, es por eso que decidió llevarlo al Hotel, porque había una sala de cuna para los pequeños del personal. Darien había llegado al lujoso Hotel, estaba encargado de una charla acerca de la medicina en los Estados Unidos, así que prefirió llegar temprano, todos sus logros tantos en el extranjero como en su país, estaban teniendo sus frutos. Serena había llevado a Darien a la sala de cuna, para luego terminar con los últimos detalles de la cena, todo estaba listo solo faltaba la conferencia, para luego dar inicio a la cena. Darien caminaba por los pasillos del Hotel sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la sala de cuna, se divertía ver a los niños jugar, de pronto vio a un pequeño que le llamo mucho la atención, estaba jugando aisladamente, se vio así mismo reflejado en ese pequeño, e incluso le resultó familiar, por su parte el niño miro hacia la dirección de su progenitor, y ahí estaba el más grande anhelo de su corazón, se acercó hacia el médico

Darien: ¡papá! - El pequeño niño se acerco a abrazarlo

Darien Chiva: disculpa pequeño yo no soy tu padre- le decía el joven medico, pero al sentir su abrazo sintió un gran dolor en su pecho además de una calidez que no podía explicar

Darien: si, si edes mi papá - decía el pequeño niño

Darien Chiva: No pequeño no lo soy – le decía dándole una sonrisa

Darien: ¿Edes dodtor?

Darien Chiva: si, pequeño soy doctor

Darien: te llamas ¿Dadien?

Darien Chiva: si, pequeño – el médico se sorprendió al notar como el pequeño sabia su nombre y además que era doctor

Darien: viste, si edes mi papá, además edes dodtor

Darien Chiva: bueno entonces si soy tu papá – Darien no pudo negarle que era su padre, ya que por terquedad el pequeño le decía así, además no quería lastimarlo, lo que no entendía es porque sentía esa calidez al abrazarlo, además el pequeño no lo soltaba y feliz le decía papá, recordó al pequeño hijo que había perdido con Serena, además tendría la misma edad que el pequeño niño. Recordó que pronto empezaría la charla y el tenía que empezar, ahora tendría que despedirse del pequeño y por una razón muy extraña sentia como si una parte de él se estaba alejando –bueno ya es hora de irme

Darien: ¿podque? ¿tienes que ir a sanad pedsonas?

Darien Chiva: asi es pequeño te prometo que volveré más tarde ¿si? – tenia curiosidad de conocer a su madre

Darien: ¿lo prometes?

Darien Chiva: te lo prometo hijo,– instintivamente le dijo, no supo que lo llevo a decirle hijo, pero algo muy grande estaba naciendo por él, y no sabía que era,

Darien: te creo mi mamá, siempre me dice que tu cudas personas

–bueno pequeño ya me voy, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

Darien: Dadien

Darien Chiva: ¿Darien?

Darien: si, como mi papá, como tu – dirigiendole una gran sonrisa, por una parte Darien sintió un gran dolor en su corazón, ya que recordó algo que lo lleno de nostalgia

Flash back

Era su primer día juntos en el departamento de Darien, y el y Serena estaba acostado y conversando sobre su bebé

Serena: Darien, ¿has pensado en algún nombre para nuestro bebé?

Darien: bueno si en algunos ¿y tu?

Serena: si, si es hombre se llamara Darien ¿Qué te parece?

Darien: ¿de verdad piensas ponerle mi nombre?

Serena: por supuesto, es el nombre más bello del mundo – luego se fundieron en un bello beso

Fin flash back

Darien Chiva: ya debo irme pequeño, nos veremos luego

Drien: adio papá – le dijo el niño dandole un abrazo– estaba tan feliz habia visto a su papá, lo había abrazado, a pesar de su corta edad sabía muy bien que significaba para él su papá, tenia un tio muy querido, (era el tio de Serena), quien siempre jugaba con él, a la pelota, o a otras cosas, pero siempre habia querido conocer a su papá, en eso Serena influyo mucho, ya que siempre le dijo lo mucho que su padre lo quería, y que un día estarian juntos a él. Por su parte Darien salió muy triste del lugar, ya que aquel pequeño, por una extraño razón, le recordo a su hijo, sabía que estaba muerto pero aún así no pudo evitar recordarlo. Por otra parte Serena se acercó a la sala de cuna para ver que todo estuviera muy bien con él, lo vio a lo lejos y queso darle una sorpresa, se acercó por atrás y le rodeo los ojos con su manos

Serena: adivina quen soy

Darien: edes mi mamí

Serena: hola mi bebé ¿cómo estás?

Darien: muy feli mamá

Serena: ¿ y por que mi bebé está tan feliz? –le dijo la joven guerrera de la luna

Darien: por que ví a mi papá – le dijo inocentemente el pequeño y dandole una gran sonrisa

Serena:¿vis…te a..tu papá?

Darien: sí mamí, y sabes va a venid más tarde a jugad conmigo

Serena: sí, que bueno hijo – le dijo su madre, despues se acercó a una de las personas encargadas de cuidar a los niños – disculpe señorita ¿mi hijo estuvo jugando con un hombre?

Señorita: ahh si señorita Serena, sabes estuvo con un joven, creo que era uno de los medicos que estan en la conferencia, por que tenia un uniforme de médico

Serena: ahh, ya veo – dijo la joven muy aliviada, Serena siempre tuvo problemas con los doctores, ya que siempre que llevaba a su hijo a uno de ellos, el pequeño les preguntaba si era su padre, siempre era lo mismo, al menos se sintió aliviada al darse cuenta que su hijo se confundió, aunque en el fondo de su corazón le gustaría que su pequeño estuviera con su padre. Se dirigió al comedor para ver que estuviera todo listo, aun que ahora solo faltaba que los medicos empezaran la conferencia, para luego ellos empezar con la recepción. Por otro lado estaba Darien muy pensativo, cuando no se dio cuneta, alguien estaba observandolo

Amy: tan pensativo doctor Chiva

Darien: ¡Amy!, hola disculpa no te ví

Amy: te he estado observando y te noto muy raro, ¿nervioso?

Darien: no para nada, es solo que me acaba de ocurrir la cosa más extraña de mi vida

Amy: ¿ A que te refieres?

Darien: Te lo diré, acabo de ver a un pequeño de la misma edad de mi hjo, si es que en este minuto estuviera vivo, además que me llamó papá, y me dijo que se llamaba Darien, sabes, nuestro hijo si era hombre le pondriamos Darien, es curioso ¿no crees? Le dijo él joven con una sonrisa forzada

Amy: lo siento Darien, sabes cuando eso ocurrió nosotras quisimos buscarla, pero cuando por fin encontramos el departamento donde vivian, ella ya se había ido a Francia, ahora ella va a volver, asi que no te preocupes, podrás recuperarla, estoy segura que aún te ama, lo de estedes, es un amor tan grande que es eterno

Darien: Gracias por tus palabras, y si este amor es eterno, sabes, no hayo la hora de verla, he ido hasta su casa, pero nunca he entrado, solo he visto a los papás de Serena, ni siquiera he visto a Sammy

Amy: por lo que me dijo Hotaru él se independizó y ahora vive en un departamento, bueno creo que ya empezara la conferencia, así es que doctor Chiva, sorprendanos

Darien: Asi lo hare señorita mizuno

Luego empezó la conferencia y Darien empezó ha hablar de los avances de la medicina en loS Estados Unidos, pero aun así la tecnoligia en Japon era mayor, pero el Joven doctor hizo un incapie y demostro sus conocimientos de la medicina, dejando a muchos médicos con la boca abiera, ya que no creian en sus capacidades. Una vez terminada la conferencia, todos los médicos a excepción de Darien se dirigieron hasta el lugar de la recepción, ya que el joven quería cumplir la promesa que le había hecho al pequeño. Llegó al lugar y lo vió jugando, pero ya no se encontraba solo y eso le alegró mucho, ahora el pequeño estaba jugando con otros niños, pero al ver a su papá corrió a sus brazos

Darien: ¡Papá!

Darien Chiva: Hola pequeño volví, tal como te lo prometí

Darien: que bueno papá, ya te extrañaba –le dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Darien Chiva: y dime ¿tu mamá está trabajando aquí?

Darien: si en ete hoted

Darien Chiva: que bueno entonces la esperaré

Darien: si, ella ya sabe que te vi, está muy contenta

Darien Chiva: que bueno hijo – no entendia pero algo lo instaba a decirle hijo

Los minutos pasaron y Darien no podia seguir esperando a la mamá del pequeño, a si que prefirió retirarse, a pesar de que el niño le dijo que la esperara, pero el le dijo que tenía que ir a sanar más personas, asi que al pequeño no le quedo mas remedio que dejar ir nuevamente a su padre, para la despedida fue muy fuerte, ya que Darien sintió nuevamnte que se iba una parte de él, pero le prometió al pequeño que volveria a verse, eso si , Darien estaba convencido de volver a ver a ese pequeño. Minutos despues regreso Serena para ver a un hijo nuevamnte felíz

Darien: mamí estuvo mi papá y me dijo que volveriamos a vernos, tenias toda la dazon el me quede

Serena: Por supuesto que te quiere hijo, ya mi principito es hora de volver a casa. Una vez terminado todo Serena se dirigió a la salida del Hotel, estaba tan felíz habia visto a Amy, a pesar que no pudo hablar con ella, ya que la distancia que las separaba era enorme, además cuando quiso hablar con ella, esta ya se habia ido. Iba en la salida del Hotel, junto a su pequeño, ambos iban muy sonrientes, pero nunca se imaginaba que atrás de ellos había un hombre con los ojos cristizados y además atonito de lo que estaba viendo, ese pequeño….ese pequeño era…

Darien: ¡no puede ser!, ahora entiendo todo, ese niño es ¡mi hijo!

Bueno amigas, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y por el asunto de la falta ortográfica, disculpenme derrepente escribo tan rapido que no me doy cuenta jiji

Esperen el proximo capitulo

Se titula

Espiando a mis amores

Hasta la próxima


	14. tras sus huellas

ONBien muchachas aquí estoy de nuevo antes de empezar quiero agradecerles a todas por su apoyo

Kilin: bien aquí estoy nuevamente y me alegra que te gusten mis ideas, ya queda poco para el fin

Xxx: tienes razón por el asunto del tiempo, pero no te preocupes ahora ya no pasaran años sin verse, por lo de la novia, el estuvo saliendo con otra doctora, pero no fue solo algunas salidas, ya que el siempre ha amado a serena.

Estrellita: bueno espero que no te ocurra nada malo, ya que queda súper poco para el final Así que ten un poco de paciencia

Isis janet: bueno espero que te guste este capítulo nuevo, y gracias por leer mi historia tus historias también son hermosas,

Cristina: gracias por el animo

Marigaby: yo también amo a Darien de hecho cuando tenga un hijo le podre como el

Paty ramirez: muchas gracias por tu ánimo, tu historia también va bella, chau nos vemos en el MSN.

Annette chiva: gracias por lo de fans, jij y espero que te guste este capi

Annyfansailormoon: no te preocupes por que entre darien y la doctora no paso más alla de unos simples besos

Marya114:bueno aquí actualice, muchas gracias por leer mi fic,

Jennysol: gracias por los consejos, los tendre en cuenta.

Cindy: si, ese momento muy hermoso, espero no defraudarte, y sigue, ya queda poco

Mirta serena: me alegra que te guste mi historia, espera y ya pronto leeras el final

Daniel: ¿no crees que son muchas preguntas? Bueno respondere a todas

Respuesta 1Cuando concebieron a su hijo ya no era virgen, por que ya habia pasado algo cuando eran más jovenes, al ser concreta en la epoca en que derrotaron a galaxia.

Respuesta 2: si ha sido el unico hombre en su vida, al igual que Darien solo ha estado con Serena

Respuesta 3: no puedo matarlo, no soy asesina jjaj, además serena lo perdonó y el igual está arrepentido.

Amsz88: gracias por los ánimos, espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo

Cris: me alegra que te guste mi historia, y espero que también disfrutes este nuevo capítulo.

Goordita; me alegra que mi historia te guste, muchas gracias y sigue leyendo

Queda poquito

Cherrie S.A.: bueno aquí está un nuevo capi

Sailor moon le pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

Los minutos pasaron y Darien no podía seguir esperando a la mamá del pequeño, a si que prefirió retirarse, a pesar de que el niño le dijo que la esperara, pero el le dijo que tenía que ir a sanar más personas, asi que al pequeño no le quedo más remedio que dejar ir nuevamente a su padre, para la despedida fue muy fuerte, ya que Darien sintió nuevamente que se iba una parte de él, pero le prometió al pequeño que volvería a verse, eso si , Darien estaba convencido de volver a ver a ese pequeño. Minutos después regreso Serena para ver a un hijo nuevamente feliz

Darien: mami estuvo mi papá y me dijo que volveríamos a vernos, tenias toda la dazon el me quede

Serena: Por supuesto que te quiere hijo, ya mi principito es hora de volver a casa. Una vez terminado todo Serena se dirigió a la salida del Hotel, estaba tan felíz habia visto a Amy, a pesar que no pudo hablar con ella, ya que la distancia que las separaba era enorme, además cuando quiso hablar con ella, esta ya se habia ido. Iba en la salida del Hotel, junto a su pequeño, ambos iban muy sonrientes, pero nunca se imaginaba que atrás de ellos había un hombre con los ojos cristalizados y además atónitos de lo que estaba viendo, ese pequeño….ese pequeño era…

Darien: ¡no puede ser!, ahora entiendo todo, ese niño es ¡mi hijo

Tras sus pasos

Darien comenzó a seguir a serena y a su hijo, ahora lo entendía todo, su hijo no había muerto, de seguro fue una trampa de seiya, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Se cuestionaba el jóven médico. Cuatro años de soledad, cuatro años sin las personas más importantes de su vida. La siguió hasta llegar a un edificio, presintió que era su hogar, asi que quizo serciorarse y espero un rato, para ver como entraba el hermano de serena, recordó las palabras de Amy y supuso que vivian juntos, asi que decidio volver a su departamento.

En cuanto a la jóven guerrera, llegó hasta su departamento muy contenta, ya que estaba acabando una semana de mucho trabajo, y le había prometido a su hijo pasar ese fin de semana con él. Estaba muy felíz de haber visto a Amy, aunque no alcanzó a hablar con ella, pero el solo hecho de ver a su amiga la puso feliz.

Por su parte el pequeño Darien estaba muy contento, había conocido por fin a su papá, y sabía que iria nuevamente a jugar con él.

Serena: Principito, este fin de semana estaremos solo tu y yo, podremos ir donde quieras,¿quieres ir al parque de juego mañana?si?? – le dijo la joven madre dandole una de sus sonrisas

Darien: siii- dijo el pequeño -pedo mi papá tamben irá ¿ciedto? – dijo ingenuamente

Serena: bue..no…, lo que pa..sa – empezo a hablar la madre, muy sorprendida, nunca imagino que su hijo quedaría con aquella idea de que aquel joven medico era su padre, su hijo sabía perfectamente como era, ya que tenia el dije y una foto de ambos en ella.- hijo, tu sabes el esta muy ocupando salvando vidas, pero te prometo que pronto lo veras y ya no se separará de ti- la jóven estaba segura de que Darien iría al matrimonio de Lita y Andrew, así que estaba preparada para contarle todo, y tambien guardaba la esperanza de volver junto a él.

Al otro dia

Darien estaba frente al edificio donde vivia su querida Serena y su hijo, había llegado super temprano, quería saber todo de serena, si es que existia algun novio, pero de lo que esta cien por ciento seguro era de que aquel niño era su hijo, sus ojos, su nombre, su edad, todo coincidia, no tenia la menor duda. Desde que se fue de Japon su vida se convirtió en un infierno, a pesar de salir un par de veces con Casandra, una joven Doctora, al principio no queria involucrarse con nadie, pero los consejos de sus amigos norteamericanos lo convencieron, ya que estaba muy solo. Al principio fueron unas salidas a cenar, Darien le contó toda su vida con Serena(a excepción de los poderes), pero para su desgracia la Joven le confeso su amor, y le dijo que le hubiera gustado tener hijos, fue en ese momento cuando el jóven desidió terminar con aquella amistad, ya que no queria pasar por lo mismo que vivó con Serena. Ahora estaba frente al edificio donde vivia su amada junto a su hijo, lo unico que tuvo que hacer, era esperar que salieran y seguirlos, no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que frente a él aparecieron ellos, se veia tan linda, estaba muy hermosa, vió cómo serena sonreia al hablar con el pequeño, y el niño también, se notaba una complicidad unica entre ambos, complicidad que a el le gustaría compartir.

Serena: bien, hijo ahora iremos al parque de diversiones, solo tu y yo

Darien: ¡Que bien!, mami ¿y tomademos heladod?

Serena: por supuesto hijo, si es lo que quieres, tomaremos muchos helados

Darien: bien mamí, yo quiedo uno de chocoladte- decía el niño muy contento- ante esto la madre sonrió, ya que recordó que Darien también amaba el helado de chocolate. Le hubiera gustado que estuviera junto a ellos en ese momento, pero ya llegaría el día del encuentro, y disfrutarian los tres. Por su parte el jóven médico lo unico que queria era acercarse a ellos y abrazarlos, pero algo no lo dejaba, sabía que serena no tenía la culpa, de hecho se sentia culpable, por haberla dejado sola con su hijo, tenía miedo que Serena le recriminara el haberlos dejado solos, y claro que ella tendría razón, él fue un cobarde al irse así sin hablar con ella.

Por otra parte una jóven pareja estaba hablando acerca de su boda

Andrew: bueno ya queda dos semanas para nuestra boda

Lita: ¡así es!, estoy tan felíz, lo único que quiero es que llegue ese día, además hay algo que no te he dicho

Andrew: ¿Qué ocurre?, acaso ¿estás embarazada? A este comentario la guerrera de jupiter se ruberizó

Lita: noooo, ¿por que se te ocurren esas cosas?

Andrew: no sé es que últimamente no hemos…-empezó a hablar el rubio timidamente- tenido interrupciones y yo pense que tal vez

Lita: ¡Ni lo pienses andrew!, no es ese el problema -dijo la castaña, la verdad es que si tenia ese miedo, ya que tenia dos semanas de atraso, pero al fin no importaba, ya que solo faltaba poco para la boda. – lo que pasa es que supe que serena ya esta aquí, me encontre con su mamá en el centro y me contó que estaba viviendo en el mismo edificio que su hermano

Andrew:¿enserio? Que alegría

Lita: y eso no es todo, no vive sola, amor preparate para lo que te voy a contar

Andrew: ¿que pasa? me estás asustando

Lita: Drew, el hijo de Serena y Darien, no murió, está vivo

Andrew:¿queeeeeeee?, ¿estás segura?

Lita: si, la misma maá ikuko me lo dijo, el pequeño Darien es identico a su padre, y está vivo

Andrew: entonces llamare a mi amigo

,mientrás tanto, Serena y su hijo estaban estaban sentado en un banco, en el parque, seguidos de muy cerca de Darien, en ese preciso momento sonó el celular de es peli negro

Darien: ¿Diga?

Andrew: amigo soy andrew

Darien: Dime ¿que pasa?

andrew: debo contarte algo que va a cambiar toda tu existencia

darien: amigo ya esta cambiando mi vida – dijo el joven muy feliz, se distancio un poco de Serena y su hijo, para que no lo escucharan – dime ¿ que pasa?

Andrew: Serena está acá

Darien: ¿Y?

Andrew: como, ¿eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?

Darien: disculpa, es que ya lo sé

Andrew: entonces si ya lo sabes, tambien sabes que tu

Darien: mi hijo está vivo, lo sé- dijo interrumpiendo al rubio

Andrew: que bueno que ya lo sabes, pero dime ¿Qué te dijo?,¿ como lo tomó el pequeño cuando Serena le dijo que eras su padre?, ¿y ya volvieron ustedes dos? Cuentame

Darien: andrew ¿no crees que son muchas preguntas?

Andrew: disculpa, amigo estoy tan emocionado y feliz por ustedes

Darien: gracias, te lo dire, en primer lugar, ella no me ha dicho nada, en segundo lugar cuando Darien me vió corrió a verme, y no hemos vuelto, de hecho ella no sabe que yo sé

Andrew: pero ¿Cómo? –en esto Darien vió alejarse a Serena junto a su hijo

Darien: amigo ahora no puedo contarte, te prometo que más tarde iré a verte, debo irme, adios

Andrew: Darien, ¿alo? Me cortó

Lita: pero ¿que te dijo?

Andrew: no entendí mucho, pero por lo visto ya lo sabe

Lita: me alegro por él, pero no entiendo ¿como es posible que Darien haya recibido esa información?

Andrew: yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero ya lo sabremos más tarde

Por su parte Darien seguía espiando a Serena y a su hijo, quería estar cerca de ellos, aunque sea a distancia, estaba muy felíz de ver a su hijo vivo, y lo mejor de todo, él sabía que era su padre, y de eso le estaba agradecido a Serena. Disfrutaba ver jugar al pequeño, además ver a la mujer de su vida muy feliz al lado de su hijo, sólo le pedía a Dios valor para enfrentarla y pedirle perdón por haber sido tan cobarde y abandonarlos a ambos, sabía que el matrimonio de Lita y Andrew sería el lugar preciso para aquella charla, que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida. Se inquietó al ver a un Joven acercarse a Serena

Serena: Anthony hola ¿cómo estás? – era un compañero de trabajo

Anthony: Hola ¡que sorpresa!

Serena: que haces por aca, ¿no crees que eres muy grande para venir a estos lugares?-, le dijo la guerrera de la luna

Anthony: jjajaa, descubriste mi lado de niño pero no le digas a nadie – le dijo embozando una sonrisa, la verdad era que la sabía que iba a ir esa tarde al parque con su hijo, y desidió ir, ya que aquella jóven llamaba mucho su atención

Serena: está bien- le dijo devolviendole la sonrisa, cosa que aún cierto jóven moreno, no le calló en gracia

Anthony: y dime jovencito ¿te gusta el parque?

Darien: ehh..tu no edes mi papá, mamí ¿Cuándo va a venid mi papá?- Darien quién se había acercado a ellos, escuchó la conversación y le agradó que su hijo preguntara por él, quería acercarse a ellos, pero algo no lo dejaba, al menos a su hijo tampoco le agradaba ese sujeto, era una buena señal

Serena: bueno ya que nos encontramos ¿te gustaría disfrutar este día con nosotros?

Anthony:! Claro!- asi pasaron el resto de la tarde los tres, y por su parte Darien muy celoso ,los espiaba. Pero al menos se dio cuenta que su hijo no quería a ese sujeto, y en ese aspexto estaba más tranquilo, aunque por dentro moría . Por su parte Serena se sentía muy incómoda, ya que se dio cuenta que entre su hijo y su amigo no había feeling, además quería pasar la tarde a solas con su hijo, pero no pudo hacerle un desaire a al jóven,

Darien: mamá ¿cuando nos vamos a id?

Anthony: ya te aburriste jovencito ¿Qué te parece si vamos por otro helado?

Darien: ya tome muchos hedados, - decía muy serio el pequeño

Serena: será mejor irnos, además quedé de ir a ver a mis papás –acercandose a su hijo- ¿quieres ir a ver a los abuelos?

Darien:siii mamí, quiedo id a ved a los abuelitos – decía muy contento

Se despidieron del jóven y tomaron un taxí hasta la casa de los papás de Serena. Por su parte Darién desidió ir a ver a Andrew, y contarle todo, así que tambien tomó un taxí . mientrás tanto en otra parte de la ciudad

Samy: hotaru ¿tu crees que mi hermana se arreglará con Darien?

Hotaru: estoy segura no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ellos estan hechos el uno para el otro

Sammy: Ojalá tangas razón, no quiero ver sufrir más a mi hermana, estoy seguro que aún lo quiere

Hotaru: se encontraran en la boda, recuerda el dicho, "El pasado siempre vuelve", y ellos tienen un pasado que marcó sus vidas para siempre

Sammy:si, mi pequeño sobrino, inocente, no entiende de estás cosas- la joven guerrera de saturno sonrió al escuchar el comentario de su novio, él no se imaginaba que la historia de su hermana y del principe de la tierra estaba escrita hace miles de años

En casa de los tsukino

Serena: hola mamá

:!hija!, y mi pequeño nieto, ¡que gusto verlos! –dijo la mujer para luego acercarse a su nieto y darle un gran abrazo

Darien: hoda abudita – dijo el pequeño abrazando a su abuela

: hola hijo, que lindo estás ¿te divertiste con tu mamá?

Darien: si abuedita, pero después llegó un señod y ya no me puse fediz

:¿ehh?-mirando a su hija

Serena: era un compañero del trabajo, fue muy amable y nos acompañó, le dije a Darien que solo estaríamos los dos, pero bueno apareció Anthony y no pude decirle nada

: entiendo, siempre estás siendo acechada por los hombres, me pregunto ¿Cuándo será él día que te establezcas emocionalmente?, estoy segura que en la boda de Lita habrá alguna respuesta.- lo dijo ya que sabía por lita que Darien también había regresado

Serena: mamá, sabes hablando de él, tengo que hablarte algo de Darien – serena le dijo a su madre, lo sucedido por Darien en el hospital, y la señora tsukino entendió que quizás si era Darien a quién había visto su nieto, pero no quizo apresuara las cosas, sabía que se verian en la boda, así que no quería poner aún más nerviosa a su hija.

Por otro lado, un joven médico llegaba al departamento de su amigo

Andrew: Hola amigo, pasa por favor

Darien: gracias, hola Lita

Lita: Hola ¿cómo estás?

Darien: la verdad, es que hace tiempo que no me sentía tan felíz

Lita: Me imagino, por lo que me dijo drew, ya sabes que tu hijo no murió

Darien: Asi es, no saben lo emocionado que estoy, estuve con mi hijo, jugué con él, e inclusive me abrazó, me dijo papá ¿saben lo que significa para mí? –decía entre las lágrimas el joven del antifaz

Lita:Nos imaginamos,pero ¿como es eso que de que serena no sabe?

Andrew: si amigo explicanos, no entendemos nada

Darien: esta bien les contaré toda la historia, bueno ayer fui a una conferencia en el Hotel Bluemoon

Andrew: si¿y?

Darien: estaba paseando por los alrededores, y llegué a un a guardería en donde están los hijos de los trabajadores

Lita: recuerdo que la señora tsukino me dijo que Serena entró a trabajar ahí

Darien: correcto, bueno entonces se acercó un niño de la misma edad de mi hijo, y me dijo papá

Andrew: pero ¿cómo te diste cuenta que era tu hijo?

Darien: espera, deja terminar, bueno prosigo, entonces el pequeño corrió a mis brazos- en ese momento a Darien empezaron a correrles unas lágrimas- me abrazó, bueno le dije que yo no era su padre, y el pequeño siguió porfiando que si lo era, entonces me dijo que si era doctor, si le dije, y luego si me llamaba Darien, entonces empezé a sentir algo muy raro, después le pregunté su nombre y me dijo Darien igual que su papá, igual que yo, entonces me sentí muy mal y recordé a mi hijo, después tuve que irme a la conferencia y regresé, tenía curiosidad de conocer a su madre

Andrew: entonces ¿viste a Serena?

Lita: drew, deja que continue

Darien: no, no la ví en ese momento, estuve un buen rato, pero nunca llegó, fue entonces que decidí irme a casa, pero cuando cuando iba saliendo me encontré con unos amigos, asi que me quedé un rato más en en Hotel, pero cuando iba de salida…sus ojos estaban nuevamente cristalizandose

Lita y andrew: ¿Y?

Darien: ¡ La ví!, ví a Serena junto a mi hijo y entendí todo, no saben lo estúpido que fuí, ¿cómo pude creerle a seiya?, me fui como un cobarde

Lita: Tranquilo, recuerda que en mi boda podran resolver todo

Darien: Eso espero, les contaré algo más, hoy los estuve siguendo, estuvieron todo el día en el parque, no saben las ganas que tuve de correr hacia ellos, pero el miedo no me dejo

Andrew: Amigo, no tengas miedo, todo estará bien, no te preocupes

Lita: Asi es, mira ella te ama, estoy segura que solo es cosa de conversar y listo.

Andrew: Asi es, todos sabemos lo mucho que significas en su vida, estoy seguro que todo se arreglará entre ustedes

Darien: Gracias amigos

Lita: así es, ya mejor ve a descansar, me imagino que debes estar cansado

Darien: Si así es, ya me voy cuidense, y creo que no los veré sino hasta la boda, que disfruten sus ultimos días de solteros

Lita y Andrew: Gracias –dijeron muy sonrojados

Darien llegó a su departamento, estaba muy contento, había estado cerca de su hijo y de la mujer que ama, si tan sólo se hubiera aproximado hasta donde estaban, tal vez ahora estarían con él, en su departamento, lugar en donde ambos se habían entregado el uno al otro

Flash back

Había paz en la tierra, así que Darien invitó a Serena a comer a un lindo restaurante, ya que faltaba un día para que Darien viajara a los Estados Unidos

Serena: ya me voy mamá- saludando a Darien – hola..dijo timidamente, ya que darien la miraba de forma muy extraña, y por primera vez se sintió intimidada por esos ojos azul cielo

Darien: preciosa..estás bella

Serena: gracias-serena llevaba un vestido un poco escotado, de color rosado, además un poco corto, y Darien por su parte llevaba un smoking blanco, con una rosa roja en su lado izquierdo – tu tambien te vez muy guapo- le dijo timidamente

Darien: Gracias, ¿nos vamos?

Serena: si. Llegaron a un elegante restaurante, cenaron y hablaron mucho acerca de los planes que venían ahora. Hablaron de todo, de los planes de Serena y del regreso de Darien a los Estados Unidos. Después pagaron el Restaurante y Darien invitó a Serena a caminar a la playa, cosa a que la jóven rubia le encantó, ya que quería esrar a solas con su novio.

Darien: Bién princesa, quiero que sepas, que mi viaje a los Estados Unidos, es por el futuro de los dos, no quiero que pienses que quiero alejarme de ti

Serena: no te preocupes, debes dedicarte a tu sueño de ser un gran doctor, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien – poco a poco se fueron acercando, para luego darse un hermoso beso, estaban muy felices de estar juntos, pero sabían que todo tenía que terminar, de pronto Serena empezó a tener frío y Darien desidió que era hora de volver

Darien: será mejor que te lleve a tu casa

Serena: Para que, si mi mamá sabes que estoy bien contigo, mejor vamos a tu departamento y vemos una película

Darien: ¿Estas segura?

Serena: Si, aún es temprano, mi mamá me dio permiso hasta las 00:00 y son las 9 30, creo que aún podemos estar juntos un poco más, además – dijo un poco sonrojada – quiero estar con mi novio antes que se aleje de mí

Darien: Esta bien, entonces nos iremos a mi departamento

Llegaron al departamento de Darien todos empapados, así que Darien desidió prestarle ropa a Serena para poner la ropa de ella a secar, luego puso música e invitó a Serena a bailar, la musica empezó a sonar

Mira mis ojos y verás que siento por ti,

Explora en tu ser y al hallar no, buscaras más

Estaban abrazados, se tenían el uno al otro, después de esa fuerte batalla contra nejerenia, y ahora el viajaba a estudiar a los Estados Unidos, poco a poco con el ritmo de ma música, empezaron a besarse, primero fue un beso tierno, pero después empezó a subir de intencidad, mientras la música seguía su curso

Dime que sientes mi calor, y que correspondes mi amor,

Sabes que sí, todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti

Fue en ese momento que poco a poco empezaron las caricias, ambos querian estar juntos, ya que no sabían el tiempo que estarian separados, pero fue el jóven quien puso un alto

Darien: serena…disculpa no entiendo lo que pasó-dijo avergonzado

Serena: yo….dime darien respondeme una pregunta—dijo nerviosa-

¿Qué sientes cuando estás conmigo?¿a solas? Aquí en tu departamento-recarcó la joven

Darien: ¿No crees que son muchas preguntas?-dijo nervioso

Serena: Me encuetras muy niña Darien, digo, por que tal vez ..

Darien: no pienses eso, yo te quiero por como eres,

Serena: Pero dime tu nunca has pensado que tu y yo…bueno tu me entiendes…

Darien: Serena yo, te amo y si pienso en eso, no te voy a mentir, te amo ¿me entiendes?, pero también quiero respetarte, y además…yo tampoco…he estado con nadie…

Serena: ¡Darien!-se acercó para luego abrazarlo- siempre pensé que tu…este..no sabes lo felíz que Sme haces

Darien:Quiero que seas la única en mi vida Serena

Serena: Darien, y yo quiero que tu seas el único en la mía –poco a poco empezaron nuevamente a besarse, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos queria terminar, su amor era tan puro que estaban dispuestos a entregarse el uno al otro – Estoy lista..si quieres mi Darien

Darien: ¿estás segura? – la joven asintió- bueno..este..espera un poco aquí, vendré enseguida –se retiro hasta su habitación, para luego regresar dentro de unos minutos- bien será mejor preciosa, que me siga – le dijo tapando los ojos de Serena

Serena:¿Qué pasa por que tapas mis ojos? – dijo coquetamente

Darien: ya verás es una sorpresa, confía en mí y sigueme- le dijo llevandola hasta su habitación –bien abre los ojos preciosa –serena no podía creerlo, delante de sus ojos estaba la cama de su principe llena de petalos de rosas – espero que te haya gustado princesa

Serena: Darien, gracias, no sabes lo importante que es para mi esta noche

Darien: Lo se princesa, es por eso que quize que fuera una noche especial- poco a poco fueron fundiendose en un apasionado beso, para luego entregarse el uno al otro

Fin flash back

Darien se duchó y luego se dispuso a dormir, pero sabía que al otro día tendría que volver a ver a su hijo, de eso no había duda, además quería averiguar acerca de la amistad de Serena y el joven que la acompañaba, estaba a punto de dormir cuando escucha su celular

Darien: ¿diga?

Ricardo: Hola Darien soy Ricardo –era un compañero del Hospital

Darien: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Ricardo: Mira necesitaba hablar contigo, más bien pedirte un favor

Darien: si, cuentame

Ricardo: es solo quería pedirte si mañana me cambias el turno, sé que entras en el turno de la mañana, y quería pedirte el cambio, ya que mañana estoy de aniversario de matrimonio, y quiero llevar a cenas a mi esposa – a Darien le encanto la idea, ya que quería ir a ver a su hijo, así que le dijo que si – muchas gracias compañero

Darien: Note preocupes, yo también salgo beneficiado en ese turno

Ricardo: que bueno, entonces mañana entro de 8 a 4 de la tarde y tu entras en el turno de noche

Darien: Correcto, y gracias por pedirme ese favor, no te imaginas lo importante que es para mí

Ricardo: Me acaba de entrar la curiosidad, dime ¿ por qué es importante para ti, entrar en el turno de noche?

Darien: Por que tengo que ver a mi hijo mañana

Ricardo: ¿Hijo?, yo sabía que eras soltero y sin hijo

Darien: Bien, es una larga historia, un día te cuento, ahora debo dormir

Ricardo: Esta bién, gracias por el favor

Darien: no, gracias a ti – colgó celular y se dispuso a dormir, sabía que tendría que levantarse temprano, ya que así seguiría a Serena y a su hijo

Mientras tanto en casa de los Tsukino, estaba toda la familia reunida, disfrutando lo que quedaba del fin de semana, el pequeño disfrutaba mucho con su abuelo, además era unico pequeño de la familia, así que su abuelo lo consentía en todo

Serena: Bueno, creo que ya es muy tarde y el pequeño y su madre tienen que dormir

K.T: Pero hija, aún no te lo lleves es temprano –decia mientras tenia asu nieto en brazos

Darien: si, mami, mequedo quedad a jugad con mi abuedito

Serena: Principito mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano, ya que vas al jardín, te prometo que te traeré en la tarde para que juegues con él

Darien:Edta bien mamí

K.T:Haremos algo mejor, mañana tu abuela y yo iremos a visitarlos en la tarde

Serena: ¡Que bién!, entonces prepararé algo rico para la cena – se fue al departamento junto asu hijo y su hermano, después se dispuso a dormir junto a su pequeño

Darien: Mamí, mañana veré a mi papá ¿ciedto?

Serena: hijo, Lo que pasa es que papá trabaja mucho, y bueno nosé si puedas verlo- la jóven no entendía la obseción del pequeño con su padre, pero tampoco quería mentirle, solo faltaba poco para verlo, es lo que más quería en el mundo.

Ya era lunes y Darien estaba fuera del departamento de Serena, sabía que su hijo iba a un Jardín así que quería averiguar donde quedaba para poder visitarlo, sin que Serena lo viera, a pesar de todo lo que le decian Lita y Andrew, él seguia teniendo miedo enfrentarla, pero aún así quería verla, además quería estar con su hijo, no tuvo que esperar mucho, vió salir a Serena junto al pequeño, los siguió sin que ellos se dieron cuenta, hasta que llegaron a un jardín de niños, cuando Serena se alejó Darien aprovecho la instancia par aacercarse a su hijo, estuvo varios minutos mirandolo jugar junto a otros niños, quería acercarse a él, pero creyo prudente no hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar qu su hijo lo viera.

Darien:! Papá!

:Hola hijo- se acercó a él y lo abraó fuertemente, ya sabía que si era su papá

Darien: papá, sabia que vendias, ¿quiedes jugad conmigo?

: por supuesto hijo, hijo mio – lo abrazaba, cómo si de ello dependiera su vida – hijo ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado? –desidido lo invitó a salir, quería estar a solas con su hijo

Profesora: Buenos dias señor,¿ usted es familiar del pequeño Darien?

Darien: Soy Darien Chiva, su papá, quiero retirarlo, yo sé que tiene que quedarse todo el día aquí, pero soy doctor y tengo la mañana libre, así que desidí venir a verlo

Profesora: y la señorita Serena ¿sabe que usted vino?

Darien: La verdad es que no lo sabe, lo que pasa es que ella y yo ya no estamos juntos, pero igual visito a mi hijo, cuando puedo

Profesora: Entiendo – la mujer no quiso seguir preguntando, ya que vió al pequeño muy felíz junto a su padre – bueno pero prometame que lo traerá temprano, no quiero tener problemas con la madre

Darien: no se preocupe, lo traeré de vuelta lo más temprano posible – luego de eso se llevo a su hijo al parque, ambos estaban muy felices, Darien quería pasar todo el día con su hijo, pero sabía que no podía - ¿quiere un helado?

Darien: si, de chocodate – dijo muy felíz

Darien C:bueno, yo igual pediré uno de chocolate- fueron a sentarse a una banca y tomaron helado, luego estuvieron toda la tarde disfrutando del amor de padre e hijo. Eran las 14 de la tarde y desidió llevarlo al jardín, no quería que Serena lo descubriera.

Por su parte Serena había salido antes de lo acostumbrado de su trabajo, así que se fue directo al jardin a buscar a su bebé, una vez llegando vió a la profesora y le preguntó por él

Profesora: Esta en el patio despidiendose de su papá, estuvo toda la mañana con él

Serena: ¿papá? – dijo temblorosa la jóven

Profesora: Si, acaban de llegar del parque, se nota que el pequeño quiere mucho a su papá

Serena se dirigió rapidamente al patio del jardín, quería saber quien era la persona que se hizo pasar por el papá de su hijo, rogaba que fuera su hermano, pero sus sospechas se terminaron al ver a un hombre de espalda quien jugaba junto a su hijo, poco a poco se acercó más para poder hablar con él, a medida que se acercaba fue reconociendo a la persona, ¡es él!, su corazón empezó a acelerarse, no podía creer, de pronto vió cómo su hijo le gritaba

Darien: mamí - al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, Darien se dio cuenta que estaba perdido, poco a poco comenzó a girar su cabeza y ahí la vió, a su Serena llorando, se quedaron mirando un par de segundos ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra, era el momento más esperado por la jóven princesa y ahora todas las cartas estaban echadas, sólo faltaba que uno de los dos dijera algo

Adelanto del proximo capitulo

Darien: serena perdoname por todo

Serena: yo..no se que decirte..estoy muy confundida

Darien: yo aun te amo preciosa

Esto y más en el proximo capi

Buenos amigas espero que les guste este capitulo,

Dejen sus reviws

Disculpen las faltas


	15. Notas de la autora

Notas de la autora

Hola,

Gracias a todas por leer mi historia

La verdad es que me he atrasado por el asunto de mis estudios, y la verdad es que quiero terminarla, así que no se preocupen, voy a tratar de terminar antes de fin de año, pero no prometo nada,

También quiero contarles que estudio Administración Hotelera, y me he conseguido la práctica en un Hotel, de acá del norte de Chile (Iquique), es por eso que tal vez me demore un poco más, espero su comprensión y también que no abandonen mi historia, además que una vez terminada esta quiero escribir otra, con aventuras de las sailor, algo se me ocurrirá

Desde ya muchas suerte a las participantes del concurso

Con cariño

María Elena


	16. verdades y algo más

**EL PASADO SEMPRE VUELVE**

**RECUEDEN SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A SU AUTORA**

Serena se dirigió rápidamente al patio del jardín, quería saber quién era la persona que se hizo pasar por el papá de su hijo, rogaba que fuera su hermano, pero sus sospechas se terminaron al ver a un hombre de espalda quien jugaba junto a su hijo, poco a poco se acercó más para poder hablar con él, a medida que se acercaba fue reconociendo a la persona, ¡es él!, su corazón empezó a acelerarse, no podía creer, de pronto vió cómo su hijo le gritaba

Darien: mami - al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, Darien se dio cuenta que estaba perdido, poco a poco comenzó a girar su cabeza y ahí la vio, a su Serena llorando, se quedaron mirando un par de segundos ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra, era el momento más esperado por la joven princesa y ahora todas las cartas estaban echadas, sólo faltaba que uno de los dos dijera algo.

**VERDADES, Y ALGO MÁS**

Ambos jóvenes seguían mirándose uno al otro, sin tomar en cuenta que su pequeño hijo seguía al lado, ellos solo querían mirarse después de tantos años, ahora el destino los volvía a reunir, pero el pequeño no se quedó atrás y comenzó a jalarle la falda a su mamá, quien salió de ese maravilloso trance y volvió a la realidad,

**Mi principito, ¿por qué no te despides de tus amiguitos?, debemos irnos a casa, recuerdas que hoy irán tus abuelitos a visitarnos**

**Siii ¿mami, mi papá venda con nosotros**? – ante esto la joven madre no supo cómo responder, pero fue Darien quien respondió por Serena, respuesta que a Serena la incomodó bastante

**Si hijo, iremos los tres al departamento** –Interrumpió el medico, de una cosa estaba seguro, no volvería a irse, sin antes hablar con su Serena, de eso estaba convencido, quería arreglar las cosas, por su hijo, por Serena y por él, ya no quería estar nunca más solo sin ella, ni su hijo, iba hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para recuperarlos a ambos. Salieron del jardín los tres, como una verdadera familia, con la diferencia que no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino, solo hablaban con el pequeño de vez en cuanto, pero para ambos solo hubo silencio. Serena se extrañó que Darien conociera tan bien el camino al departamento, e incluso se imaginó, que él ya lo conocía, como también sabía de la existencia de Darien. Llegaron al departamento y fue el pequeño quien rompió el silencio entre ambos

**Mami, ¿le puedo mostrad mis judetes a mi papi?**

**Por supuesto mi principito** – en eso el pequeño se dirigió a la habitación a buscarlos, dejando a sus padres en el más absoluto silencio, silencio que fue interrumpido por el teléfono, así que una nerviosa Serena contestó- ¿diga? –mamá, hola, ¿cómo están? ¿No podrán venir? Ahh tiene que trabajar, no te preocupes, y dile a papá que tampoco se preocupe, le diré a Darien que mañana iremos nosotros a verlos, si adiós. Luego de esa pequeña conversación de nuestra heroína de la luna, volvió nuevamente el silencio a reinar, pero fue acabado por el joven médico

**¿No crees que tarda demasiado nuestro hijo?**-ante la palabra nuestro hijo, serena empezó a temblar

**Iré a ver**- solo atinó a decir la joven, no quería seguir ahí con él, su sola presencia hacia que la joven guerrera empezara a desmoronarse emocionalmente. Llegó a la habitación y encontró a su hijo dormido, el cansancio había dejado abatido al pequeño. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y luego lo puso en la cama, para luego dar un gran suspiro y partir rumbo al lugar que menos quería estar en ese momento. Llegó junto a Darien

**Se** **quedó dormido**

**Pobrecito**, **estuvimos varias horas jugando en el parque, debió quedar exhausto, pero mejor así, creo que ambos tenemos mucho de que hablar…Serena Y**…- no alcanzó a terminar cuando fue interrumpido

**¿Quieres una copa de vino?**

**¿?..Si estaría bien, creo** – Serena se acercó a un pequeño bar, donde tenía variedad de tragos, sacó dos copas y sirvió las copas de vino, estaba tan nerviosa que tomo de un sorbo toda su copa, delante de un sorprendido Darien

¡**Vaya! Tenías sed** – ante el comentario Serena se sonrojó

**Bueno, creo que deberíamos hablar, pero no creo que sea algo referente a mi vida personal** –defendiéndose

**Serena, creo que tienes razón, creo que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, como aún es temprano, espero que desde hoy pueda dormir tranquilo** –decía nervioso el médico, estaba decidido a todo, pero tenía miedo a que no lo perdonara, pero quería intentarlo –**Serena perdóname por todo** – le decía mirándola directamente a los ojos y sin mencionar que estaba a centímetros de ella, cosa que puso nerviosa a la princesa lunar

**Yo** **no sé qué decir**

**Aun te amo preciosa** – le dijo para acercarse aun más a ella- **dame otra oportunidad**

**Si lo dices por Darien**

**No, lo digo por nuestro amor, por ti, por mí, no quiero pasar otro día lejos de tu vida Serena, ya no quiero vivir esta soledad, se que tal vez lo merezco, por haber creído en seiya, y no seguir intentando convencerte de que no había pasado nada entre Ryoko y yo**

**Lo supe todo por ella, no te preocupes por eso, pero tampoco me pidas que olvide todo**

**No, no estoy pidiéndote eso, es solo que quiero que lo intentemos, como te dije, se que fui un tonto, pero también he aprendido que nunca es tarde para ser feliz, y yo Serena Tsukino, quiero ser feliz contigo, y hacerte feliz, te amo, te amo preciosa- **empezó nuevamente a acercarse a ella, cuando estaba a punto de besarla, sintieron la voz del pequeño niño

**Creo que Darién despertó**

**Si ve a verlo**

**¿Me acompañas al cuarto?**

**Si, desde luego – llegaron al lugar donde dormían Serena y su hijo- veo que despertaste dormilón**

**Papá, estás aquí, que feliz estoy**

**Hijo tu papá tiene que ir a trabajar**

**Si, pero te prometo que vendré a verte todos los días**

**Que bien papá, te quiedo mucho – **nuevamente empezó a bostezar y poco a poco se quedó dormido, y nuevamente hubo silencio entre sus padres, silencio que el pelinegro detuvo- creo que deberíamos seguir con lo nuestro

**Serena: ¿?**

**Darien: Digo, la conversación que empezamos**

**Serena: Ah...Si por supuesto que debemos seguir, pero vamos al living, no quiero despertar nuevamente a mi principito – una vez en el living volvió nuevamente el silencio – ¿en que estábamos?**

**Darien: Creo que – **empezó nuevamente a acercarse a Serena como estaban antes que despertara el pequeño** – estábamos a punto de – **Serena comenzó a temblar, el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca le incomodaba, sentía la respiración de Darien, sentía su aroma, estaba completamente rendida a sus pies, sus labios de unieron en un apasionado beso, al principio quiso resistirse, pero poco a poco fue cediendo, Darien comenzó a rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos, y ella rodeó el cuello de Darien, el tiempo se había detenido para ambos, estaban nuevamente juntos, después de tantos años, tal vez ahora podrían estar juntos con su hijo, pero el miedo comenzó a atemorizar a Serena

**Detente **

**¿De verdad quieres que me detenga?**

**Si por favor, creo que vamos muy rápido ¿no te parece? – **le dijo con una sonrisa muy seductora

**Creo que tienes razón, discúlpame, me deje llevar por mis impulsos**

**No fuiste el único**

**Tienes razón, debemos ir despacio, entonces ¿que te parece si comenzamos de cero? háblame de mi hijo**

**¿Que quiere que te cuente?**

**Todo, desde que estaba dentro de tu vientre hasta hoy**

**Esta bien – **le dijo con una tierna sonrisa** – **luego comenzó a contarle todo lo que vivió desde que se separaron ese día en el hospital, hasta el día en que nació su pequeño, de cómo se esmeró para que aprendiera a caminar, Darien escuchaba atento las palabras de Serena, y sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a cristalizarse, Serena lo vio llorar y comenzó a secar sus lagrimas con pequeños besos en sus parpados ** - si quieres no sigo**

**Sigue por favor, necesito saber más de mi hijo**

**Esta bien, bueno como te decía, me esmeré todos los días para que nuestro hijo….**

**Dilo de nuevo**

**¿Qué?**

**Nuestro hijo – **Serena se sonrojó

**Nuestro hijo Darien, es nuestro hijo, nuestro hijo**

**Darien: No sabes lo hermoso que se oye en tus labios, quiero escucharte decirlo toda la tarde, al menos tengo hasta las once y media para oírte, entro a las doce**

**Serena: Bueno son las ocho y media, así que me oirás todo lo que queda de la tarde y noche**

**Darien: jaja, entonces quiero que no termines de repetírmelo**

**Esta bien, nuestro hijo, nuestro hijo, nuestro hijo**

**Vaya hablabas enserio**

**Por supuesto **

**¿Me dijiste que son las ocho y media?**

**Así es**

**entonces aún tenemos tiempo**

**¿Tiempo para qué?**

**Para esto** – empezó a acercarse y nuevamente empezó a temblar, ¡cielos! ¡Como amaba a ese hombre!, lo amaba más que a su vida, se dijo así misma que ya no escaparía de él, estaba dispuesta a darle una nueva oportunidad, pero también no quería que él se diera cuenta que la tenia atrapada, quería hacerlo sufrir un poquito, y luego le diría que sí, pero ahora se dejaría llevar por su corazón, "mañana le diré que me dé tiempo, ahora quiero estar con él " pensaba entre si la princesa de la luna –nuevamente empezaron a besarse, a besarse como nunca, y sus caricias empezaron a profundizarse, ahora solo tenía que amarse, mañana vería que pasaría.

Estaban abrazados en la habitación de Darien, ya que este se había dormido en la habitación de Serena, todo había sido perfecto, habían esperado tanto para entregarse el uno al otro, y ahora estaban ahí, juntos, mirándose, amándose, como la primera vez, pero ahora ya no eran esos jovencitos, ya eran personas adultas y ella ahora no dependía de sus padres, además los unía su hijo, fruto del gran amor que se profesaban

**Creo que se te va hacer tarde**

**Tienes razón, será mejor que mañana vuelva**

**Como tú quieras, tienes derecho a venir a verlo**

**A los dos**

**será mejor dejarte solo para que te vistas, si quieres puedes darte un baño**

**Gracias, te lo agradezco, es temprano, solo son las once, alcanzo a bañarme, pero no sé donde esta, me gustaría que alguien me guiara – **dijo seductoramente, cosa que dejó a Serena muy incomoda

**frente a ti está el baño, este departamento tiene baño en ambas habitaciones, yo me bañaré en mi cuarto, abre el closet, y encontrarás toalla**- Se alejó de la habitación, dejando a un Darien perplejo, como era posible que después de todo lo que había pasado minutos atrás, ahora fuera tan fría con él, bueno mañana hablarían nuevamente, se dirigió al closet, y justo que ella le dijo, encontró un toalla, una vez que se bañó, se dirigió hasta la habitación de Serena a despedirse

**Ya me voy**

**Bien, que tengas una hermosa noche, y puedas cumplir bien tu turno**

**Gracias**- se dirigió a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente – **Buenas noches hijo mío**- luego fue hacia Serena y busco sus labios para besarla, pero esta le dio vuelta la cara, y Darien no pudo lograr su cometido, y solo le dio en la mejilla, se sintió muy humillado, así que tomó el rostro de Serena con sus manos - **No me iré de aquí sin besarte** – poco a poco se acercó a sus labios y le dio un apasionado beso- **Hasta mañana preciosa, ah necesito que me des tu numero celular, digo para poder saber de Darién –** la joven asedió y le anotó el celular en un papel, Luego Darién le dio el suyo, en caso de necesitarlo para algo.

**Hasta mañana Darién** –una vez que Darien se fue, se acomodó junto a su hijo y se quedó dormida. Por su parte él llegó al turno de noche, sabía que todo saldría bién, ahora que estaba arreglando las cosas con Serena, aunque la actitud de esta lo incomodó, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió la voz de alguien

**Hola Darién**

**Hola ¿cómo estás?**

**Bien, pero creo que tu estás mejor que yo ¿¿o me equivoco??** –Dijo la peli-azul, ya que Lita las llamó a todas y les contó

**Jajajaj, por lo visto ya te fueron con el chisme, si estoy feliz, mi hijo no murió, y Serena y él están de vuelta**

**Si, no sabes lo feliz que estamos todas, de que ella esté de vuelta, y bueno te quiero pedir algo,**

**Dime, ¿que necesitas?**

**Necesito que por favor le digas a ella, que todas queremos verla**

**Si, no te preocupes, le diré mañana, ya que ella también quiere verlas, solo no lo hacia por que no quería que una de ustedes me contara a mi, pero estoy segura que antes de la boda, podrán verla**

**No sabes la alegría que me da, el que digas eso, por favor dile a Sere que nos visite, en el templo de Rey,**

**Haré algo mejor, dile a las niñas que mañana Serena, nuestro hijo y yo, estaremos por allá**

**¿Quieres hacer una reunión?-** Preguntó emocionada la joven

**Por supuesto, estoy seguro que ella estará feliz de verlas mañana, no te preocupes, mañana después del trabajo, pasaremos a verlas, ya Amy es hora de irme y nos vemos **

**Nos vemos mañana Darién, y gracias por todo**

Darién comenzó su turno, tenía una operación y dos partos, pero estaba feliz, sobre todo por que sabía que la soledad se había acabado, ya no estaría nunca más solo, ahora tenía una razón por quién vivir, tenía a su hijo y a Serena, por que era su Serena, nunca más volvería a separarse de ella, de eso estaba seguro. Las horas pasaron rápido para el joven medico, después de operar, se dirigió hacia la sala de partos, estaba feliz ya que trajo a dos pequeños a este mundo, una de ella tuvo una pequeña, y estaba tan agradecida con el doctor, que le pidió que pusiera el nombre a su hija, "**Serena", su hija se llamará Serena**, dijo el Médico, la mujer agradecida le puso Serena a su hija.

Ya era de día Serena despertó, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, su hijo estaba durmiendo abrazado de su progenitora. Esta no quiso despertarlo y se dirigió a la ducha, cuando estaba saliendo de esta, escuchó su teléfono celular, una sonrisa se reflejó en sus labios al darse cuenta que era Darién

**¿Diga?-** Dijo fingiendo asombro

**Hola, soy Darién**

**Hola ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo el turno?**

**Muy bien, de hecho traje al mundo a dos pequeños, a un nene y a una nena, sabes la madre de la pequeña estaba tan agradecida conmigo, que me dejó escoger el nombre para su hija**

**Que bien, ¿y cómo le pusiste?**

**¿No te imaginas?, pues te lo diré, le puse Serena**- al escuchar eso la joven se sonrojó, Serena se alegró que Darién no estuviera ahí para verla,

**Ah, bueno dime ¿quieres hablar con Darién?**

**Bueno, la verdad si y no, lo que pasa es que anoche estuve con Amy, y quiere verte, de hecho, todas quieren verte**

**¿De verdad?, que bien, yo igual quiero**

**Eso pensé, así que le dije que las veríamos a todas hoy, a que hora sales del trabajo**

**A las cinco**

**Entonces, ¿puedo pasar por ti y por Darién hoy después de tu trabajo?**

**Me encantaría, quiero verlas a todas**

**Entonces pasaré por ti a las cinco y después iremos a buscar a Darién, y partiremos al templo, ¿te parece?**

**Si, por supuesto, gracias Darién. Ahora debo cortar, debo despertar a ese dormilón para llevarlo al jardín**. Una vez que terminó esa llamada despertó a su hijo y luego se fue a su trabajo

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y estaban todas las sailors esperando a sus príncipes y al hijo de estos, estaban desanimadas, pensaban que no llegarían

Creo que será mejor irnos, tal vez tiene mucho trabajo y no viene

Creo que tienes razón Mina, tal vez no pudo venir

Esperen…se escucho una voz muy querida detrás de ellas

SERENA….gritaron todas de emoción…..continuará

Bien amigas

Aquí les dejo el penúltimo capi de esta historia

No se pierdan el ultimo capi semana que viene

Se titula: Un futuro para reconstruir nuestro amor

Disculpen las faltas,

Bueno les deseo a todas una feliz Navidad

Y le dedico este capitulo a una tía querida que se me fue

Tía Luisa: Dios la bendiga


	17. Un Futuro Para Reconstruir nuestro Amor

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y estaban todas las sailor esperando a sus príncipes y al hijo de estos, estaban desanimadas, pensaban que no llegarían

**Creo que será mejor irnos, tal vez tiene mucho trabajo y no viene**

**Creo que tienes razón Mina, tal vez no pudo venir**

**Esperen**…se escucho una voz muy querida detrás de ellas

**Sailor Moon le pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi**

**Un futuro para reconstruir nuestro amor**

**Serena... Que gusto verte**

**Gracias, no se imaginan cómo las extrañé**- dijo abrazando a sus amigas

**Te dije que vendría Amy**

**Gracias por este gran regalo Darién** – viendo al hijo de ambos - **¡Dios, es bellísimo este nene!- dijo Lita**

Todas las muchachas se acercaron al pequeño, cosa que al principio lo intimidó, pero después asedió y comenzó a abrazarlas sobre todo a Mina, ya que esta le ponía muchas caras raras y eso entretenía mucho al muchacho. Cada una de ellas comenzó a contarle todo lo vivido durante esos años, de hecho aunque al principio no se percató, se enteró de que Ray esta embarazada

**¿Cuántos meses tienes?**

**Tengo cuatro meses, al principio era un caos, tu sabes desmayos, vomitos, etc…, pero ahora Nicolás y yo estamos muy felices esperando esta preciosura**

**Que bueno te felicito**

**Este…bueno creo que yo también tengo algo que decir al** **respecto**- interrumpió la sailor del trueno

**¡No me digas!, ¿también estás embarazada?, ahora entiendo tanto apuro por casarte** – dijo picadamente Mina

**¡Mina!** - Dijeron las demás

**¿Qué?, eso solo una pregunta, hoy en día nunca se sabe, Serena tiene un hijo de Darién, Ray está embarazada, y Lita, bueno ella se va a casar, no tiene nada de malo que esté embarazada** – se defendió la diosa del amor

**Chicas, Mina tiene razón, estoy embarazada**

¿**Qué?**- dijeron todas, empezó una lista de reclamos-**ahora entiendo lo de apurar la boda**- decía Amy – **Les dije, cuando Mina Aino dice algo, es por que es verdad, más sabe diablo por diablo que por viejo**

**Mina es diablo por viejo que por diablo**

**Bueno Artemis es lo mismo**

**Bueno Lita, te felicito, y felicitaré a mi amigo**

**No, por favor espera Darién, él aún no lo sabe**

**¿Por qué no?**

**Es que quiero que sea mi sorpresa de bodas, por favor no le digas**

**Está bien, me quedaré callado,**

**Gracias Darién, solo espero que cierta personita se quede calladita –** Mirando a Mina

**Oye, sabes que siempre he sido muy discreta**

**¡Mina!- **Dijeron todos

**Bien, entendí el mensaje – **Todas rieron- **Bien ahora debo irme, Yatén quedó de ir a verme, y ustedes saben, no hay que dejar plantado al amor **

**Y ¿ cuando hay boda?**

**Estamos esperando la boda de Lita y empezaremos a planificar la nuestra**

**Que bueno Mina te felicito, dale mis saludos a Yaten**

**En tu nombre Serena, él te estima mucho**

**Y yo a él **

**Bueno cabeza de bombón nosotros también nos vamos**

**Gracias por estar aquí princesa- dijo Michiru**

**Ha sido un gusto verte de nuevo princesa**

**El gusto ha sido Mio, pero reo que tu y yo seguiremos viéndonos no te parece- le guiñó un ojo, cosa que a Hotaru la sonrojó, ya que sabía que lo decía por su hermano (Sammy)**

**Será mejor irnos también Serena- dijo Darién**

**Si, tienes razón **

**Llegaron al departamento de Serena, y Darién traía a su hijo en brazos, ya que este se había quedado dormido, después Darién le dijo a Serena que quería hablar con ella**

**Bueno, dime ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?**

**Quería que habláramos de nosotros ¿no te parece?**

**Creo que lo que nos une es solo Darién y él ahora duerme, si quieres hablar hablaremos de él**

**¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¿acaso olvidaste lo de anoche?**

**No eso Darién, es solo que creo que debemos darnos un tiempo**

**¿Tiempo Serena?, me pides más tiempo, ¡por favor!, sabes que más tiempo no puedo darte **

**Lo sé, se que hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo entregarme a ti a la primera y después que esto termine**

**¿Qué necesitas para estar segura de estar conmigo?**

**No es necesitar Darién, es solo que nos hemos encontrado y luego terminado durante mucho tiempo**

**Es por eso Serena, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, ya no quiero perder más tiempo, ya no más**

**¿Estás seguro? ¿No te irás nuevamente a los ?**

**No, yo quiero estar junto a nuestro hijo y junto a ti – **Lentamente se acercó a la joven-** ¿es que no entiendes que Te Amo, y te voy a Amar toda mi vida- **comenzó a rodear a Serena en la pared, cosa que esta quedó atrapada entre él y la pared

**Por favor aléjate**

**¿Y si no quiero? Y sigo acercándome a ti y te beso- **esto sonrojó a la joven**- dime ¿Qué me harás? – **no pudo decir nada ya que él se acercó a los labios de la joven y comenzó a besarla. Al principio fue un beso muy tierno, pero poco a poco ella comenzó a responderle y terminaron besándose apasionadamente. Darién vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que era muy tarde, así que se despidió de Serena y se fue.

Las semanas pasaron y ya era el gran día, en donde la Sailor del trueno uniría su vida junto al joven Andrew Motoki, así que todos estaban muy ansiosos y nerviosos, sobre todo Serena, ya que llevaba dos días con mareos y nauseas, estaba todo claro, estaba Embarazada nuevamente de Darién, eso la tenía muy feliz, pero además muy nerviosa ya que no sabía como decirle al joven, además que sabía que tendría que dejar de trabajar por un tiempo.

**Dormilón, es hora de despertar**

**Mami, ¿hoy es la fieta que me dijiste?**

**Sí, hoy se casan tía Lita y tío Andrew**

**¿Qué es casar?, ¿es comida?**

**Jajajaj, no hijo, es cuando dos personas que se quieren muchos unen sus vidas en la casa de Dios**

**Entonces nosotros tenemos te tasarnos por que nos quedemos mucho**

**Bueno, pero tu lo harás cuando seas grande, con una niña que quieras mucho,pero eso lo entenderás cuando seas mayor, ahora debemos arreglarnos para la boda de la tía Lita**

La hora llegó y la guerrera de Júpiter estaba a punto de dar el sí a su querido Andrew, mientras él la esperaba fuera de la Iglesia

**Amigo ¿ por que tardará tanto?, ¿ y si se arrepintió?**

**Andrew, no digas esas cosas, Sabes que ella te adora**

**Y yo a ella amigo, solo que estoy muy nervioso**

**No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien**

**Espero que todo salga bien con Serena amigo, de verdad que se lo merecen**

**Gracias amigo, eso espero, la verdad es que quiero pedirle matrimonio esta misma noche**

**¡Que bien!, espero que se cumpla tu deseo**

**No pudieron seguir ya que se acercaba la novia, así que Andrew debía acercarse hasta el altar. Todos admiraban a la novia ya que llevaba un vestido muy hermoso, con un pequeño escote de hombros, además que sus damas de honor llevaban unos hermosos vestidos sobretodo Serena, y esa fue idea de Mina ya que quería que su princesa resaltara, tanto Andrew, quién vio a su novia, quedó atónito al verla, más el príncipe de la a Tierra al ver a su amada Serena.**

**Una vez finalizada la boda todos se fueron hacia el lugar de la fiesta, Serena estaba tomando aire fresco, ya que había sentido un pequeño mareo, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se dio vuelta y se dio cuenta que era….**

**Hola bombón ¿Cómo estás?**

**¡Seiya! ¿Cómo estás? **

**Bien bombón, de hecho estoy con mi esposa, quiero presentártela, aunque ya se conocen**

**¿Te casaste? Me alegro por ti**

**Gracias, supe que Darién también está acá, así que necesito hablar con él**

**Anda por ahí con Darien**

**Su hijo ¿verdad?- la joven asintió**

**Mientras tanto **

**Papi, ven – padre e hijo andaban recorriendo el salón, pero en ese momento el pequeño chocó con una mujer**

**Diculpe señoda**

**¡Qué lindo pequeño!**

**Darien ¿Dónde estás?**

**Aquí papi**

**¿Doctor Darién? – **mirando al padre del pequeño

**¡Ryoko! ¿Cómo está?**

**Bien, veo que arreglaron las cosas con Serena, porque este pequeño es hijo de ella ¿cierto?**

**Así es, pero no hemos arreglado aún las cosas**

**Pero no se preocupe, estoy segura que todo se arreglará**

**Si, yo creo lo mismo**

**Dígame, ¿está enojado conmigo?**

**No, ya no, supe por Serena que fuiste tu quien dijo la verdad**

**Traté de buscarlo pero, ya era tarde**

**No te preocupes, y todo pasó, por cierto ¿Cómo es que conoces a los novios?**

**No, yo no los conozco, ellos invitaron a mi esposo**

**¿y quien es tu esposo?**

**Bueno….usted ya lo conoce**

**¿Enserio?**

**Así es Darién, ya me conoces. **Al escuchar esa voz Darién se volteó hacia el esposo de Ryoko-

**¿Tu?, pero si tu eres un canalla**- diciendo esto le dio un golpe arrojando al suelo a Seiya, cosa que dejó al cantante con un pequeño hilito de sangre. Como recién estaba empezando la fiesta, fueron pocos invitados quienes se dieron cuenta, lo más sorpresivo fue que Seiya no hizo nada por defenderse, y lo más sorpresivo aún fue que Darién le ayudó a pararse

**Espero que con este pequeño golpe te haya quedado claro que no dejaré que te vuelvas a meter en la relación entre Serena y mía**

**Si no te preocupes, además la vida se ha encargado de hacerme pagar por mis actos**- luego de una pausa – **yo Darién no puedo tener hijos**

**Yo…. Lo siento… lo siento mucho**

**Gracias, pero ya lo tengo superado, mi esposa y yo hemos adoptados a dos pequeños, bueno al menos eso nos consuela**

**Que bien, tal vez alguna vez puedas traer a tu hijo a jugar con Darién,,,, un momento ¿Dónde está mi hijo?**

**Su hijo señor Chiva está con su madre, ya que vio a su padre pegándole a un hombre y salió arrancando – Darién vio a su hijo muy asustado le costó acercarse a él**

**Hijo, ven aquí**

**¿Me vad a pegad? **– le dijo el pequeño

**No, nunca haré eso, lo que viste fue solo un juego de hombres grandes, pero no se debe hacer, algún día lo entenderás- **le dijo tiernamente su padre, cosa que convenció a su hijo

Toda la fiesta estuvo hermosa, todo el mundo se divirtió muchísimo, pero ya era la hora de la despedida y los novios debían irse de luna de miel, así que la novia debía arrojar el ramo. Todas sus amigas estaban esperando el momento, pero cuando Lita arrojó el ramo todas se alejaron del lugar, dejando que Serena lo tomara, todas la felicitaban, y los hombres felicitaban y molestaba a un sonrojado Darién.

Todos estaban despidiéndose de los novios

**Que les vaya bien y disfruten**- decía una picara Mina

**¡Mina!-** decían todos

**Era solo una broma, por favor que amargados son todos** – todos reían

**Es que eres tan** -Serena no pudo seguir su frase ya que sus ojos poco a pocos empezaron a nublarse y cuando despertó estaba en un hospital

**Veo que ya despertaste dormilona** – escuchó una voz muy familiar

**¿Qué me pasó?**

**Te desmayaste**

**Pero…. No es nada grave, creo que debe ser que no he comido mucho durante el día**

**Jaja entiendo… aunque me gustaría que la causa fuera otra, en fin, Lita y Andrew quieren despedirse, los haré pasar**

**Gracias.** – Al rato pasaron los novios a despedirse de Serena

**Amiga que bueno que estés bien**

**Lo importante es su luna de miel, lo siento si se han demorado por mi culpa**

**No te preocupes Sere lo más importante para Lita y para mí, es que tú estés bien**

**Gracias Andrew, pero no se preocupen por mi, ya que yo no estoy enferma**

**Pero como dices, si te desmayaste, de hecho te desmayaste como se desmayan las embarazadas.. ¿Por que no estás embarazada cierto?**

**Bueno yo… si estoy esperando un bebe de Darién, se los dije para que estén tranquilos**

**Amiga que felicidad**

**Así es, ese Darién se lo había guardado **

**El no sabe nada aún, esperaré unos días para decírselo**

**Está bien, jaja quién lo hubiera dicho, ese Darién ya me lleva dos hijos por delante, pero yo no me quedaré atrás, no Señor, voy a tratar de alcanzarlo**

**No te preocupes, estoy segura que lo alcanzarás, ¿no es verdad Lita**- la joven se sonrojó

**Así es** – dijo avergonzada por el comentario de su amiga

**Está bien, como no es nada grave, es hora de la despedida, espero que te encuentres bien**

**Gracias, amiga y mucha suerte en tu luna de miel**

Las semanas pasaron y todos estaban ansiosos por que en esos días llegarían Lita y Andrew de su luna de miel y Serena aún no podía decirle nada a Darién, al menos en ese día tendría una oportunidad de decirle, ya que la había invitado a cenar, aun que ella lo notaba muy raro, estaba muy esquivo con ella, y solo se limitaba a hablarle de su hijo. Se había puesto un vestido rojo, y se había hecho un peinado muy hermoso (aunque fue Mina quién la peinó, en eso la sailor del amor era experta), además se iba a quedar con el pequeño, ya que el niño adoraba jugar con su querida tía Mina, la usaba de chaperona, ya que sabía que Mina siempre hacia lo que el quería, a eso Mina le decía psicología infantil, aun que Darién pensaba que malcriaba a su hijo, al final veía a su hijo feliz y eso lo alegraba a él

Darién llego a recoger a Serena a las 9:00 de la noche, y Serena estaba para sorpresa de Darién, lista, se sorprendió mucho ya que ella siempre lo hacia esperar mucho, se dio cuneta que ya no era la misma muchacha que conoció hace tantos años atrás. Vivieron tantas cosas juntos, tantas luchas, tantas pruebas que la vida les había dado, pero ahora era el momento de unir sus vidas para siempre. La llevó hasta el mismo hermoso restaurante el cual la había llevado hace unos años atrás. Se sentaron a la mesa y ordenaron su pedido

**Vaya este es mismo restaurante en el cual me trajiste hace años atrás**- dijo un poco ruborizada al recordar que esa misma noche él la hizo suya en su departamento

**Vaya tus mejillas están rosadas no entiendo, a ya sé es ¿Por qué esa misma noche tu y yo?-** vio que Serena seguía más un colorada- **jaja veo que tengo razón, si quieres después podemos ir a mi departamento**- ante esto Serena se puso roja de rabia

**Si crees que por que vinimos a este mismo restaurante, yo volveré a caer a tus pies, estás muy equivocado**- dijo muy alterada

**Ya, entiendo era solo una broma** –dijo riendo

**Pues no me gustan tus tipos de bromas**

**Lo siento**

La cena estuvo muy silenciosa, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir alguna palabra. Una vez terminada la cena, Darién invitó a Serena a la playa, auque al principio no quería, pero después reflexionó y comprendió que era el momento de hablarle de su embarazo**.**

**Está súper rico este aire marino ¿no lo crees Serena?**

**Bueno... si yo pienso lo mismo, pero dime ¿de que querías hablarme?**

**Bueno quería decirte… mira ¿viste esa estrella fugaz?- **dijo para despistarla, ya que estaba muy nervioso

**No, no lo vi, pero dime de una vez que querías decirme**

**Si, lo haré, Serena, yo bueno, tú sabes que hemos estado muy distantes últimamente**

**Al decir verdad, has sido tu el que me ha esquivado estos días, justo que yo necesito hablar contigo**

**¿De verdad?, disculpa, he sido un tonto, es que quería proponerte algo**

**Bueno empieza**

**Pero dime ¿Qué querías decirme?**

**Dime tu primero**

**Está bien, Darién yo estoy…embarazada... lo dijo muy bajito cosa que él, no escucho muy bien **

**¿Estás embara que?**

**Embarazada**

**Pero Serena está es la mejor noticia que he recibido, desde él día que supe que esperabas a Darién**

**Lo sé, se que te harás responsable y quería que lo supieras, no espero dinero ni nada por el estilo, solo que lo quieras o la quieras como quieres a Darién**

**Por supuesto que lo querré, como amo a su hermano y cómo te amo a ti- se acercó a ella y la besó, la besó tiernamente, enseguida se agachó y sacó una cajita de su pantalón, Serena se sorprendió, más aún al escucharlo**

**Serena, se que hemos vivido muchas cosas, y también sé que hemos estado separado durante varios años, y no quiero eso Serena ya te lo dije, ya no quiero está soledad sin ti mi amor, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, te amo más que a nada en este mundo- Serena se conmovió al ver a Darién llorando, se dio cuenta que hablaba enserio, le respondió**

**Acepto, Darién, acepto por que te amo, por que ya no quiero esta soledad sin ti mi amor, quiero que estemos juntos los cuatro, cómo un verdadera familia**

**Poco a poco sus labios se entrelazaron en un profundo beso**

**Han pasado Diez años y una pareja de enamorados recorre una hermosa playa, la misma playa en la cual se juraron amor eterno tantas veces**

**Míralos que patéticos se ven- **se burlaba un joven de 14 años**- si ya no son quinceañeros, para estar así besándose, que asco**

**No ves que se quieren mucho, tu no sabes nada del amor, eres un cabeza hueca -**se burlaba su hermana pequeña, una niña de 10 años

**Y tu una cabeza de chorlito, con ese peinado **

**No te burles de mi peinado además, mamá también se peinaba así **

**Pero ella no era una cabeza de chorlitos como tu – se burlaba su hermano**

**Chicos que tanto pelean, ya te hemos dicho Darién que debes cuidar de tu hermana y no molestarla**

**Pero si ella empezó**

**No, es mentira, por que tu dijiste que nuestro padres son unos- no alcanzó a decir nada, ya que su hermano le tapó la boca **

**¿Unos que?**

**Nada, tú sabes mamá, Rini siempre inventa cosas**

**Bueno está bien, vayan a jugar más allá**

La pareja vio a sus hijos alejarse

**Te das cuenta que Darién tiene tu mismo carácter**

**¿A que te refieres?**

**Pues, que siempre le está diciendo cabeza de chorlito a Rini**

**Bueno, es que es una cabeza de chorlitos igual a su madre – **le dijo bromeando

**Así, y ustedes dos son unos antipáticos, engreídos, tontos**

**Pero igual te mueres por besar a este antipático- la acercó hasta él y empezó a besarla**

**Siempre haces esas cosas**

**¿Qué cosas?**

**Esas cosas que me confunden y hace que me rinda a tus pies- le dijo con un agran sonrisa**

**Te amo mi cabeza de chorlitos**

**Y yo a ti mi antipático**

**Y vivieron felices para siempre**

**Bien amigas espero que les haya gustado el final,**

**Bien tengo una propuesta para ustedes**

**Si quieren saber que pasó con las chicas y como fue la boda**

**Espero sus reviews y me responden si quieren un epilogo **

**Les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todas**

**Y espero su apoyo en mi segunda historia Lazos del pasado **

**Gracias a todas por leer esta historia**


	18. Chapter 18

Notas de la Autora

Hola Chicas

Gracias por sus buenos animos

Bien, cómo la mayoría manda, como decimos los chilenos

he decidido hacer un epilogo, así que no se preocupen

Y referente a mi otra historia pronto subiré un nuevo capi, en donde nuestros príncipes favoritos tendrán que unirse nuevamente por una nueva batalla

Espero su apoyo en mi segunda historia y además quiero escribir de otras series

Aun no sé bien, ya que mi practica me quita mucho tiempo

Bueno amigas nos vemos en mi próxima actualización


	19. EPILOGO

La pareja vio a sus hijos alejarse

**Te das cuenta que Darién tiene tu mismo carácter**

**¿A que te refieres?**

**Pues, que siempre le está diciendo cabeza de chorlito a Rini**

**Bueno, es que es una cabeza de chorlitos igual a su madre – **le dijo bromeando

**Así, y ustedes dos son unos antipáticos, engreídos, tontos**

**Pero igual te mueres por besar a este antipático- la acercó hasta él y empezó a besarla**

**Siempre haces esas cosas**

**¿Qué cosas?**

**Esas cosas que me confunden y hace que me rinda a tus pies- **le dijo con una gran sonrisa

**Te amo mi cabeza de chorlitos**

**Y yo a ti mi antipático**

**Y vivieron felices para siempre**

**Epílogo **

**A ver a ver,,,**

**Antes que vivieran felices para siempre pasó lo siguiente**

Nuestra pareja favorita estaban caminando en la playa cuando de pronto Serena sintió un fuerte mareo y cayó desmayada en los brazos de Darien

Darien cuidaba de su esposa, habían llegado hasta el hospital, para ver que tenía, aun que sospechaba un presunto embarazo, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, hasta que Amy le dijera. Solo la observaba, estaba tan bella, aún recordaba el día de su boda

**Flash Back**

Llegaron al departamento de Serena y encontraron a Mina a su hijo dormido. Una vez despierta Mina, Serena y Darien les contaron lo ocurrido en la playa

**Amigos ! qué alegría! – **dijo emocionada

**Bueno, aun no queremos decir nada, lo haremos cuando lleguen los muchachos de su luna de miel, y haremos una pequeña comida con todos – **dijo Darien

**Está bien, pero no pueden obligarme a ocultárselo a Yaten, yo pensé que sería la próxima, pero me equivoque**

**Pero podemos casarnos juntas- **dijo Serena

**Por ningún motivo Sere, no quiero hacerte sentir mal por que ese día seré la novia más bonita, y quiero que para tu boda seas tú la más hermosa- **le dijo una decidida Mina

**Bueno si así lo quieres, respetamos tu decisión- **dijo Darien

Pero Serena no pudo aguantar y les dijo a sus padres, cosa que al principio no le agrado mucho a Kenji, pero al ver a su hija felíz, lo aceptó, y también a Darien como yerno. Las semanas pasaron y los novios llegaron de su Luna de Miel, así que los príncipes decidieron hacer una comida para celebrar ambos acontecimientos.

Estaban todos en el templo de Rei, decidieron hacer ahí la fiesta por el amplio espacio

En ese momento Darien pidió un poco de atención para poder hablar

**Bien queridos amigos, señores Tsukino, Serena y yo hemos organizado esta pequeña fiesta, en primer lugar, para festejar a los recién casados, y futuros padres – lo decía mirando a Andrew y a Lita, quienes estaban tan emocionados por ese hermoso recibimiento- pero también es para anunciar dos acontecimientos que pronto ocurrirán, amigos Serena y yo seremos nuevamente padres- **Dijo abrazando a Serena** – y también queremos anunciar nuestro compromiso y dentro de un mes nos casaremos – **todos se acercaron a los novios a felicitarlos

**Amigo, pensé que esta fiesta era por mi regreso de Luna de Miel, pero me alegro por ustedes- **le dijo un emocionado Andrew

**Gracias por todo amigo**

**Serena- comenzó Rei- me alegro mucho por ti, se todo lo que han pasado y de verdad se lo merecen**

**Gracias Rei**

El gran momento llegó y en la entrada de la Iglesia había un nervioso y puesto novio

**Amigo tranquilízate, Sere va a llegar – **decía Andrew

**Es que los nervios no me dejan**

**Ahora entiendes ¿verdad?- **le decía bromeando su amigo

**Si**

**Darien es hora de entrar, Serena ya viene llegando- **lo empujaba Mina

**Está bien, pero no me empujes**

**Pero debes entrar**

Al llegar Serena, todos quedaron impactados por su hermosura, más aún él novio, quien estaba muy orgulloso de casarse con esa mujer, el pequeño Darien, caminaba delante de su madre, ya que llevaba las argollas, Serena llegó hasta el altar, junto a un orgulloso padre

**La cuidas- **le dijo con advertencia su ahora futuro suegro

**Si, lo hare – **dándole una sonrisa a su futura esposa

La ceremonia fue muy hermosa, ya que el grupo de los hermanos kou y Mina cantaron a los Novios el ave maría. Después de la ceremonia se fueron para la fiesta. Estuvo muy entretenida, estaban junto a sus amigos, y eso era lo importante, el momento del ramo llegó y todas las solteras estaban listas para recibirlo, todas luchaban por alcanzarlo, pero quien lo alcanzó fue Amy

**Amy, porque tú, si yo seré la próxima – decía enojada Mina**

**Amy, felicidades**

**Gracias Serena**

**Después de la fiesta, se fueron hasta su Luna de Miel, pero no llevaron a Darien, ya que las chicas no quisieron y se quedó con los papás de Serena y el cuidado de Mina**

**Meses después**

Darien venía llegando del hospital cuando sintió unos gritos de Serena, subió hasta su habitación y la encontró gritando de dolor,

**¡Mi amor! Respira hondo, no te preocupes, te llevaré hasta el hospital**

**Noooo, ya no aguanto, creo que Rini va a nacer aquí,- **lo sabía por que ese día era su cumpleaños, y ambas nacieron el mismo día- tienes que prepara todo para que nazca aquí

Si mi amor, Darien, como médico, sabía qué hacer, así que preparó todo y empezó con el parto

Una hora después los gritos de un bebé se escucharon por toda la casa

La familia de Serena y todos sus amigos llegaron a felicitar a los recién casados

Rei llegó con un bebé de cinco meses entre sus brazos, y Lita con su pequeño de dos meses

**Pero miren que linda está esta pequeña se llamaba Natsumi - le decía Serena y el pequeño Robín (el hijo de Lita)**

**Y la pequeña rini está muy hermosa – decía Rei- amiga feliz cumpleaños y felicidades a ambos **

**Gracias **

**Mi yerno es el héroe de este día**

**No fue nada suegro, hice mi labor de médico- decía un orgulloso Darien**

**Felicidades princesa – decía su cuñada**

**Gracias Hotaru**

**Si hermana felicidades, por darme dos hermosos sobrinos – decía abrazando al pequeño Darien**

**Mami, feliz cumpleaños – le decía abrazando a Serena, entregándole una rosa roja- y gracias por darme un hermanito**

**Mi principito debes prometer que siempre cuidarás de tu hermanita**

**Si mami, lo prometo**

**Fin Flash Back**

**Darien miraba a su esposa, estaba muy hermosa, a pesar de tener dos hijos, tenía un cuerpo muy hermoso**

**Poco a poco Serena empezó a despertar**

**Darien, ¿Qué me pasó?**

**Te desmayaste**

**Pero ¿Qué tengo?**

**Amy vendrá con los resultados en un momento……mira ahí viene**

**Hola, veo que la bella durmiente ya despertó**

**Amy, ¿cómo estás?**

**Un poco atrasada, ya que debo ir a buscar a Richard al colegio **(era su hijo, Amy, terminó su relación con Taiki después de haberse encontrado con su gran amor Richard, pero Taiki, conoció a otra doctora y se fue a vivir a la misma ciudad que Seiya**- pero tengo que darles una noticia ¡están embarazados!**

**Jaja ya lo imaginaba ¡mi amor, un tercer hijo!**

**Otro bebé de mi Darien **sollozaba Serena**, **sus hijos entraron hasta la habitación

**Hola mamá ¿cómo te sientes?**

**Mis príncipes, entren, tenemos que darles una noticia**

Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo** ¡estamos embarazados!**

**¿De verdad?**

**Así es, así que deben cuidar de su madre, estos meses**

**Me alegro mamá**

La semana pasó y estaba todos reunidos en la casa de los futuros padres, Rei y Nicolás tenían dos hijos **Natsumi de 10 años y Nicolás de 3 años, mientras que Yaten y Mina tenían un pequeño de seís llamado Armando, pero al igual que Serena estaba embarazada, quién tenía ya los tres hijos eran Lita y Andrew, tenían a Robín de 10 años a Andrew de 7 años y a Anastasia de 2 años, Hotaru y Sammy tenían un pequeño llamado Kenji como su abuelo**

**Por su parte Michiru y Haruka habían adoptados a un pequeño, quien ya tenía seis años llamado Albert**

**Estaban todos muy contentos festejando las buenas nuevas, mientras se percatan que sus príncipes habían desaparecidos**

**No se preocupen, siempre lo hacen, cuando ven que hay gente cuidándonos se escapan – **decía su hijo mayor**- así que sigan divirtiéndose **

Mientras que en una playa ya conocida por todos se encontraban una pareja de enamorados

**¿Tú crees que ya se dieron cuenta?**

**Por la hora pienso que sí, pero no te preocupes, de seguro Darien les dirá a todos que siempre hacemos esto (**que bien conoce a su hijo nuestro príncipe**)**

**Tienes razón, mi querido Darien- mirando tiernamente a su esposo**

**Serena,te das cuenta de todo lo que hemos pasado?**

**Así es, y también de todo lo felíz que hemos sido junto a nustros hijos y nuestro futuro pequeño**

**Así es mi amor, pero te diré una cosa aunque tu te fuerás muy lejos de mi lado, yo siempre te encontraré**

**¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?**

Después de darle una sonrisa a su esposa-** por que El pasado Siempre Vuelve – poco a poco sus labios fueron acercándose hasta encontrarse y besarse tiernamente **

**FIN**

**AMIGAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL Y EPÍLOGO DE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, Y ESPERO QUE LEAN LAS DOS QUE ME QUEDAN LAZOS DEL PASADO Y BUSCANDO NUESTRA FELICIDAD**

**GRACIAS UN GRAN ABRAZO**

**MARIA ELENA**


End file.
